LET US TOGETHER
by siwon504
Summary: IT'S MY FIRST FF, I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT(; CHOI SIWON BELONGS TO CHO KYUHYUN! CHO KYUHYUN BELONGS TO CHOI SIWON! CHOI JOONMYUN AND CHOI MINHO.. THEY'RE PERFECT SONS, FOR OUR BELOVED COUPLE, "WONKYU" SORRY FOR MY WEIRDOS STORY(: DON'T PLAGIAT OR COPY WITHOUT PERMISSION FROM OWNER (ME) -PGM(:
1. Chapter 1

Pairing : WonKyu, KyuHo

Cast : Siwon SJ, Kyuhyun SJ, Suho EXO, Minho SHINee, Leeteuk SJ, Donghae SJ.

Genre : angst, family

Author pov

Sore itu kediaman keluarga Choi seperti biasa ramai, oleh suara hiruk pikuk canda dari kedua jagoan Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

Mereka sedang asyik bermain games di ruang keluarga mereka, yang di design interior europpa classic dengan sedikit sentuhan minimalis.

Rumah The Choi family itu memang sangat mewah, dengan tiang-tiang besar dan jendela yang menjulang tinggi.

Dan tirai yang panjang nya bahkan melebihi 2meter menjuntai kebawah, dengan indahnya menambah kesan glamour pada rumah yang luasnya setengah hektar ini.

Rumah The Choi Family berdiri dengan kokoh dan paling megah diantara rumah-rumah real estate di Gangnam, perumahan mewah para pejabat, petinggi dan billioner di Korea.

Choi Suho dan Choi Minho, kedua namja remaja yang kini berumur 17th dan 15th itu tengah asyik bermain games diruang keluarga mereka yang beralaskan permadani tebal berbeludru hitam, serta tumpukan bantal besar dengan gambar Mesir kuno berserakan disekitar mereka.

Melihat jagoan animasi nya kalah dalam pertarungan games, namja imut itu langsung meletakkan joy stick sedikit membanting.

"Yaa! Hyung! Kenapa kau senang sekali bermain curang, huh?"

Gerutu si bungsu Minho kesal tidak menerima kekalahannya.

"Disaat kau kalah, mengapa kau selalu menyalahkanku Minho-ah? Terima saja kekalahanmu, arraseo?"

Suho menjulurkan lidah.

Tepat dibelakang mereka ada seorang namja tinggi 180cm, berambut coklat dan berkulit putih pucat tepat berdiri dibelakang Suho dan Minho.

Ia tersenyum geli memperhatikan kedua kesayangan nya, sambil menggeleng-geleng kepala.

Kyuhyun pov

Aku sedang memperhatikan kedua jagoan kecil ku bermain games di ruang keluarga kami, ya meskipun mereka sebenarnya sudah tidak pantas untuk dibilang 'kecil'.

Tetapi entah mengapa aku selalu beranggapan bahwa mereka tetap jagoan kecil ku. Kehidupanku saat ini bisa dikatakan nyaris sempurna, bayangkan saja meskipun aku seorang namja tetapi Tuhan berbaik hati memberiku rahim dan menitipkan kedua malaikat-Nya melalui rahimku.

Choi Suho dan Choi Minho, mereka adalah harta-hartaku yang paling berharga.

Choi Suho adalah anugrah terindahku yang pertama, nama aslinya Choi JoonMyeon tetapi suamiku memberikan nama panggilan untuk nya "Suho" -yang berarti pelindung atau penjaga, agar kelak ia dapat melindungi keluaga kecil kami karena ia adalah aegya sulung kami.

Wajah Suho sangat tampan, persis seperti Appa nya, mata nya yang tajam, hidung nya yang mancung, philtrum nya yang panjang dan bibirnya yang kecil, tetapi kulit Suho sama sepertiku yang cenderung putih pucat. Selang dua tahun kemudian, aku dipercaya oleh Tuhan untuk menitipkan malaikat-Nya yang kedua.

Choi Minho, matanya bulat dan bening sepertiku, rambutnya coklat sepertiku, hidung nya mancung dan agak bulat sepertiku, bibirnya agak tebal.

Tidak seperti Suho yang memiliki rambut hitam tegak dan rapih seperti Siwon.

Rambut Minho agak panjang dari Suho, begitupun dengan tinggi. Meskipun Minho baru berumur 15th tapi tinggi nya 181cm dan Suho hanya 173cm.

Kulit Minho sepertinya lebih berpihak kepada Siwon, agak coklat tetapi wajah Minho mirip sekali denganku.

Dan aku sangat bersyukur kepada Tuhan, karena telah menitipkan malaikat-malaikat Nya yang tampan kepadaku dan Siwon.

Siwon...

Yaa Choi Siwon dia adalah suamiku dan sudah 18tahun kami membangun bahtera rumah tangga ini dengan susah payah, karena cinta kami waktu itu terhalang oleh restu orangtua ku yang tak mengizinkan pernikahan sesama jenis ini.

Siwon adalah seorang actor, ia adalah anak bungsu dari seorang CEO dan Sajangnim dari 'Hyundai Corporation' Choi JungSoo aka Leeteuk Appa yang tak lain adalah mertuaku.

Siwon juga mempunyai Hyung yang bernama Choi Donghae, ia adalah kakak iparku sekaligus mantan namjachingu ku dulu. Donghae Hyung terkadang juga datang kerumah kami tiga hari sekali, hanya untuk memastikan apakah aku dan dua keponakan nya baik-baik saja. Meskipun ia adalah mantan namjachinguku, tetapi aku sudah tidak ada perasaan apa-apa kepadanya.

Karena ia sangat baik kepada ku, juga kepada baby Suho dan baby Min. Aku menganggapnya seperti Hyungku sendiri, seperti Siwon menganggap Donghae sebagai Hyungnya.

Satu tahun belakangan ini Siwon terlalu sibuk sampai-sampai pulang kerumah hanya satu minggu sekali, tawaran bermain film dan drama nya semakin banyak. Sebenarnya aku tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu, hanya saja terkadang aku merindukannya dan aku yakin aegya-aegya ku juga sangat merindukan Appanya.

"Umma, gwanechanna?"

Suara baby Suho membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Andwae baby Suho, Umma hanya membayangkan saat dulu Umma sering sekali bermain games seperti kalian dan tidak pernah kalah."

Aku berbohong kepada si sulung Suho.

"Mwoo?

Tidak pernah kalah? Whuaa Umma-ku hebat sekali!"

Teriak Minho sambil melempar joy stick nya kesembarang tempat dan berlari memelukku.

"Nee, Umma tidak pernah kalah!

Kau mau membuktikannya baby Min?"

Sambil mengacak-acak rambut halus Minho.

"Tentu saja!

Kajja kita buktikan!"

Minho menarik tanganku dengan antusias.

Menghilangkan kesedihanku, aku mengajak baby Minho bermain games starcraft denganku.

Author pov

Terlihat seorang namja tampan berdiri kaku memperhatikan Umma dan Dongsaengnya yang sedang bermain games sambil asyik memegang joy stick dengan seru, Suho tertegun ia melihat semburat kebohongan terpancar di mata Kyuhyun.

"Umma, kau tidak bisa membohongiku"

monologue Suho.

-LET US TOGETHER-

Author pov

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya yang mengairi pipinya dan berharap cairan bening itu akan berhenti keluar, jika ia menutup kelopak matanya.

Sekarang waktu menunjukan pukul 22:00wks, tetapi ia belum merasakan kantuk menerjangnya. Pikirannya masih tertuju pada seorang namja tampan diluar sana, yang seharusnya malam ini sudah menginjakkan kaki dirumah.

Mulutnya tiba-tiba bergumam sendiri,

"Ini hari Sabtu..

Seharusnya kau pulang.

Wonnie, dimana kau?

Aku menunggumu Wonnie.

Kenapa handphone mu tidak bisa dihubungi?

Apakah kau sudah makan?

Sedang apa kau sekarang?

Apakah tidurmu cukup?

Wonnie, jangan terlalu memporsir tenaga mu kau bisa sakit, huh?

Tidur dan makanlah yang cukup, arraseo?

Wonnie apakah kau merindukan babies kita?

Lihatlah Wonnie, jagoan kita sekarang tumbuh menjadi remaja yang sangat tampan sepertimu.

Bukan hanya tampan, mereka juga pintar sepertiku dan berprestasi di sekolah Wonnie.

Haha yaa meskipun Minho tidak sepintar Suho.

Tetapi kelucuan dan keimutan Minho, tidak dapat tergantikan oleh apapun.

Wonnie, apakah kau merindukanku?

Aku merindukanmu..."

Kyuhyun menitikan airmata saat kalimat terakhir itu meluncur dari bibir plum nya.

Tepat sebelah kamar Kyuhyun, Suho kini tengah berguling-guling ria diatas kasurnya.

Ia tidak bisa tidur, hati nya tak tenang.

Suho merasakan ada hal tidak beres yang terjadi kepada Kyuhyun, Ia mengira Umma nya pasti sedang memikirkan Appa nya yang sepertinya belum pulang.

Tanpa pikir panjang Suho keluar dari kamarnya dan menghampiri kamar orangtuanya, yang berada tepat disamping kamarnya.

Suho berjalan jinjit agar tidak membangunkan Dongsaengnya, karena Suho tahu ia sedang melanggar aturan dalam keluarga.

Aturan satu tahun lalu yang dibuat Siwon kepada aegya-aegya nya, untuk tidak menemani tidur bersama Kyuhyun dihari ia pulang kerumah.

Suho kaget saat tangannya memegang kenop pintu dan tidak dikunci.

"Tumben sekali Umma tidak mengunci pintu, berarti benar malam ini Appa tidak pulang."

Gelap, itu yang dirasakan Suho saat memasuki kamar orangtuanya, Suho melihat siluet punggung Kyuhyun yang bergetar.

Suho pov

Aku langsung menghampiri Umma yang tengah terisak menangis sendiri dipinggir kasur, aku langsung berbaring disamping nya dan memeluk nya dari belakang.

Ku cium pucuk kepala dan tengkuk Umma, bau apel dari kepala dan bau vanilla dari tubuh Umma tercium menusuk hidungku.

"Wonnie apakah kau sudah pulang?

Aku merin-..."

Umma sedikit kaget saat membalikan badan menghadapku.

"Umma, ini aku Suho.

Bukan Appa.

Apakah kau sangat merindukannya sampai tak mengenali aegyamu yang paling tampan ini, hum?"

Sambil mengelus rambutnya.

'Appa mengapa kau sangat bodoh, sampai menelantarkan mahluk seindah ini'-bathin ku dalam hati.

Ya meskipun ibuku namja, tetapi ia adalah namja termanis yang pernah ku temukan.

"Umma pikir baby Suho Appa, habis wajah Baby Suho mirip sekali dengan Appa."

Umma tersenyum sambil mencubit hidungku.

"Awwww, appoooo.."

Aku pura-pura meringis kesakitan.

Entah mengapa aku sangat malas jika ada orang yang bilang wajah ku dan Appa sangat mirip, meskipun dalam kenyataan kami hanya berbeda tinggi.

"Umma apakah boleh aku menemanimu?"

Kataku memecah keheningan.

"Wae baby?

Suho kan sudah besar, masa ingin tidur dengan Umma hum?

Lagipula malam ini Appa akan pulang, jika baby Suho tidur disini, Appa akan tidur dimana?

Dan jika saat pagi baby Min melihatmu tidur dikasur Umma, ia akan mengamuk chagi.

Karena ia iri dan kau melanggar aturan.."

Umma menolakku secara halus, sambil mencolek hidungku dengan telunjuknya.

"Tapi Suho ingin tidur dengan Umma, jika Appa pulang Umma hanya tinggal membangunkanku, lalu aku akan pindah ke kamarku.

Ayolah Umma jangan menolak pangeranmu yang paling tampan ini..

Nee? Nee? Nee?"

Bujuk ku sambil beraegyo bbuing-bbuing.

"Haissshh bocah ini, kajja kita tidur"

Umma tersenyum geli melihat aegyo ku, yang sepertinya berhasil.

Ia langsung memelukku sambil mengusap rambutku.

Kurasakan kehangatan lengan Umma saat ia menyentuh tubuhku, dan saat Umma tanpa sengaja memegang perutku yang agak keras ia tertegun dan terlihat sedikit kaget.

"Waahhhh..

Aegya Umma ternyata sudah mulai memiliki ABS nee?

Baby Suho sudah tumbuh besar, apakah boleh Umma melihat ABS baby Suho hum?"

Umma memegang perut ku yang masih tertutupi oleh kaus putih.

"Andwae Umma, aku malu.

Memang Umma tidak tahu aku memiliki ABS juga?"

Menarik kaosku dan menahannya kuat-kuat agar tidak bisa dibuka.

"Tidak baby, Umma sama sekali tidak tahu kalau kau memiliki ABS sama seperti Appa"

jawab Umma sambil tersenyum kepadaku.

"Kajja kita tidur, aku sudah mulai mengantuk Umma."

Mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Waahhh Aegya kecil Umma sudah beranjak dewasa ternyata, padahal saat kecil dulu kau sering sekali berlarian setelah mandi padahal belum berpakaian."

Umma bernostalgia, dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Itu kan waktu kecil Umma, dan sekarang umurku sudah 17tahun. Apa Umma lupa?

Jelas saja lupa, karena yang ada dipikiran Umma hanya Appa."

Aku mempoutkan bibir.

"Andwae changi, Umma tidak hanya memikirkan Appa, Umma juga memikirkanmu, dongsaengmu dan kebahagiaan kita"

Umma memelukku dan mencium pucuk kepalaku.

Aku tersenyum sambil memeluk Umma, kutenggelamkan wajahku pada dekapan Umma. Perlahan tapi pasti, aku memasuki alam mimpi.

Kyuhyun pov

"Ya Tuhan apa yang ku telah perbuat?

Apakah kenyataan nya seperti itu?

Apakah aku terlalu sibuk memikirkan Siwon, sampai lupa dan menelantarkan aegya-aegyaku?

Maafkan aku Tuhan, Mianhae.."

Lirihku dalam hati.

Ku dekap Baby Suho dengan erat, ku perhatikan wajah nya lekat-lekat.

"Ya Tuhan, malaikat-Mu yang satu ini mirip sekali dengan Siwon. Terimakasih telah mengirimnya kepadaku, jika aku merindukannya aku hanya perlu memandang wajah damainya ini..."

Bisikku dalam hati sambil mengelus lembut pipi baby Suho, dan menatapnya yang tertidur seperti bayi.

Hanya melihat wajah sendu nya saja aku sudah merasa damai, Sejenak bebanku sedikit menghilang saat menatap aegya sulungku.

Suho memang dikenal sangat overprotective kepadaku, dibanding baby Min yang cuek dan terkesan tidak perduli.

Baby Suho memang lebih peka jika ada sesuatu yang tidak beres terjadi kepadaku.

-LET US TOGETHER-

Author pov

Ditempat lain yang jarak nya mungkin beberapa belas kilometer dari kediaman The Choi Family, terlihat dua namja sedang asyik menyesap wine yang sudah di fermentasikan 30th yang lalu, bisa dibayangkan betapa mahalnya wine itu.

Sebenarnya kemanakah Siwon berada?

Dan bersama siapakah ia?

Lalu bagaimana nasib keluarga The Choi Family?

To Be Continue


	2. Chapter 2

Pairing : WonKyu, SiChul, HanChul.

Cast : Siwon, Kyuhyun, Suho, Minho, Heechul, Donghae, Leeteuk, Hangeng.

Genre : sad, angst.

Author pov

Di sebuah restaurant mewah ruang VVIP terlihat dua namja yang sedang menikmati wine yang berkelas tinggi, mereka memang benar-benar berdua.

Karena restaurant itu sudah dibooking oleh namja cantik nan elegant yang bermulut pedas, dan namja yang satu lagi terlihat gusar dan tidak berminat dengan hidangan yang ada dihadapannya.

'Ya Tuhan ottokhae?

Harus nya aku tidak berada disini, harusnya aku menemani Kyuhyun dirumah.

Bercanda dengan jagoan-jagoan kecil ku, Baby Suho, Baby Min Appa merindukan kalian. Kyuhyun apa kau sudah tidur?

Ku harap kau sudah tidur, jangan menungguku Baby. Sepertinya aku tidak akan pulang malam ini, mianhae baby, mianhae..'

Bathin Siwon.

Suara namja berparas sangat cantik, berambut blonde kuning lurus berponi dan terselip rambut ditelinga kanannya mengagetkan lamunan Siwon.

"Yaaa!

Choi pabbo Won! Mengapa dari tadi kau diam saja?

Apa kau tidak senang berkencan denganku hum?"

"Mianhae Cullie Hyung, aku hanya teringat pada Kyuhyun tadi."

"Aissshh berani sekali kau, saat bersamaku memikirkan orang lain!

Dan berhenti memanggil ku Hyung!

Ingat aku adalah Namjachingu mu sekarang."

Heechul sedikit menghentakkan gelas wine yang ia genggam diatas meja, dan membuat isi dalam gelas itu sedikit muncrat keluar.

Meskipun umur Heechul terpaut lebih tua dua tahun dibanding Siwon, tetapi wajah nya yang bak model itu tidak terlihat seperti namja yang berumur 39tahun, melainkan seperti yeoja cantik berumur 24tahun.

"Mianhae..

Tapi bolehkah aku pulang sekarang?

Aku mengkhawatirkan Kyuhyun, aku sudah berjanji akan pulang malam ini, pasti dia menungguku sekarang."

Terlihat air muka Siwon yang berbeda, memelas yaa memelas, memohon kepada Heechul.

Dan Heechul sangat benci saat Siwon seperti ini, lemah.

Seperti inilah wajah Siwon jika berkaitan dengan Kyuhyun, wajah tampan itu akan berubah menjadi pengemis yang meminta-minta, seolah harga dirinya hilang entah kemana hanya karena namja penggila starcraft itu.

"Pergilah, aku muak melihat kau bertingkah memohon seperti anjing kecil yang meminta diadopsi!"

Bentak Heechul sambil memalingkan wajah, ia tak ingin cairan bening yang mengalir di pipinya itu terlihat oleh Siwon.

Mendengar ucapan Heechul, Siwon langsung bow 90 degree didepan Heechul.

"Khansahamnida Heechul Hyung, mianhae aku tidak menemanimu makan malam, sekali lagi khansahamnida..."

Heechul memandang punggung Siwon yang mulai menjauh dan memasuki pintu exit, Ia menangis tanpa suara.

Setelah Siwon benar-benar keluar dari ruangan itu, Heechul menangis sejadinya.

Ia menggeser kuat-kuat semua hidangan yang ada diatas meja itu dengan kedua tangannya, hingga semua makanan dan benda pecah belah itu berserakan dilantai. Heechul pun jatuh tersungkur menahan sakit yang ada didalam hati nya.

"CHOI SIWON PABBOOOOO..!

Mengapa kau sangat mencintai namja bodoh itu?!

Aku bahkan jauh lebih cantik dari istrimu! SIMBAAAAAA KEMBALILAH!"

Heechul masih menangis sesegukan sambil duduk tersungkur dan mengacak-acak rambut nya frustasi, penampilan nya saat ini tak jauh beda dengan orang gila dipinggir jalan.

-LET US TOGETHER-

Siwon berjalan dengan gontai menuju parkiran, untuk menemui Gabriel-nya (audy R8).

"Pabbo!

Choi Siwon Pabbo! Mengapa aku bisa terjerumus dalam masalah ini! Kenapa pula aku harus menerima cinta dari namja gila itu?"

Siwon memukul-mukul kepalanya.

"Aaaaaaahhhh, mianhae Baby Kyu, Mianhae..."

Teriak Siwon frustasi sambil menendang ban Gabriel.

"Sudah pukul berapa ini? Apakah baby Kyu sudah tidur?

Atau ia menungguku?"

Melirik arloji G-Shock nya yang menunjukan angka satu dini hari.

Siwon melajukan Audy R8 nya dengan sangat cepat, terlihat di speedometer panah menunjuk pada angka 280km/jam.

Yaa Siwon sedang kalut, ia memikirkan rumah tangga nya yang akan berantakan hanya dalam waktu beberapa bulan, atau bahkan beberapa minggu. Nyawa nya kini tergantung oleh sahabat kecilnya, sekaligus aegya dari teman Appa nya.

Kim Heechul Heenim, sang namja cantik menyeramkan yang kini tengah memegang kartu nya.

Pikiran Siwon melayang pada kejadian satu bulan, yang merubah hidupnya bagai dineraka.

*Flashback a month ago

Via telephone :

"Yeobseyo?"

"Yeobseyo, apakah saya berbicara dengan Siwon-ssi?"

"Nee, Nugu?"

"Saya adalah Hangeng, CEO dari Smart Exhibition Corporation.

Kerabat Appamu, apa kau masih mengingatku Siwon-ah?"

"Aaaaahh, nee aku masih mengingat anda Hangeng Ahjussi.

Bagaimana kabar anda Hangeng Ahjussi?

Apakah anda dan Heechul Hyung baik-baik saja?"

"Kami baik-baik saja Siwon-ah, bagaimana dengan dirimu?

Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik-baik saja Hangeng Ahjussi, oh ia ada keperluan apa menelponku?"

"Annie, Saya tidak bisa berbicara banyak lewat telfon.

Kebetulan bisakah Siwon-ah meluangkan waktu empat mata bertemu dengan saya?

Ini mengenai Appa anda Siwon-ah"

"Appa?

Ada apa dengan Appa ku Hangeng Ahjussi?

Apakah ia mengalami sesuatu yang buruk?"

"Lebih dari buruk Siwon-ah, jika anda ingin mengetahui kabar tentang Appa anda, datanglah ke Cafe Twosome di daerah Myeongdong.

Ku tunggu sampai pukul dua siang ini..."

"Tap..."

Tuut.. Tuut..

Sambungan telfon terputus..

Siwon panik, terlihat keringat dingin bercucuran di wajahnya.

Saat ini ia sedang berada di Lokasi Syuting, sekarang pukul 12siang waktu kru dan para pemain beristirahat.

Ia langsung menghampiri sutradara yang tengah duduk santai menikmati santap siangnya sambil ditemani asistennya.

"Aniyonghasaeyo ahjussi sutradara, boleh aku mengganggu sebentar nee?"

Sapa Siwon dengan sopan.

"Jangan terlalu formal berbicara denganku Siwon-ah, gwanechanna?"

"Anni ahjussi, bolehkah aku izin pergi keluar sebentar?

Aku ada keperluan yang sangat mendadak.."

Siwon menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hajiman..

Setelah ini kau akan take Siwon-ah, dan kau pun tahu itu."

Sutradara menolak secara halus.

"Tapi ahjussi, aku mohon, nee? nee? Nee?"

Siwon sedikit memaksa dengan mempersatukan kedua telapak tangan nya didepan dagu, seperti gaya seorang penjaga pintu hotel mengucapkan selamat datang.

"Baiklah, pukul 4sore kau harus sudah tiba disini Siwon-ah.

Arraseo?"

Sutradara tidak tega melihat Siwon memohon dengan wajah memelas seperti itu.

"Kansahamnida ahjussi..." Siwon bow 90 degree.

-LET US TOGETHER-

Pukul 01:30wks, Siwon sudah duduk manis di cafe yang dijanjikan ditemani secangkir coffee. Pikirannya pun melayang, membayangkan apa yang terjadi dengan Appa nya sekarang.

Seperti apa sosok Hangeng Ahjussi sekarang.

Karena setelah ia menikah dengan Kyuhyun, Hangeng Ahjussi pindah ke Paris dan tinggal bersama Heechul aegya tunggal nya.

Ia sudah tidak bertemu dengan nya selama dua puluh tahun.

"Aniyonghasaeyo Siwon-ah.."

Sapa lelaki tua berjas abu-abu, berdasi biru laut dan bertongkat.

Wajah nya kaku dan berwibawa sangat terlihat, dengan rambut klimis tersisir rapi dan sedikit beruban.

"Aniyonghasaeyo Hangeng ahjussi."

Sapa Siwon ramah sambil memeluk erat Hangeng dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya pelan.

"Aniyonghasaeyo Siwon-ah, sejak dua puluh tahun tidak bertemu, kau tidak berubah tetap tampan seperti dulu.."

Hangeng menepuk-nepuk punggung Siwon pelan, Siwon tersenyum memamerkan dimple kebanggannya. Pandangan Siwon kini tertuju pada sesosok namja cantik yang berdiri disamping Hangeng, dengan tangannya yang bergelayut manja di lengan sang Appa. Sahabat kecil Siwon itu kini sudah dewasa dan terlihat sangat cantik, dengan selipan rambut blonde kuning ditelinga kanannya. Itu adalah kesan pertama yang Siwon tangkap, dari teman kecilnya yang bernama Kim Heechul Heenim.

Blazer putih, kaus v-neck putih, celana Press putih di kaki nya yang jenjang dan kacamata hitamnya yang menambah kesan misterius.

Elegant, glamour dan high class itulah Kim Heechul Heenim, aegya tunggal dari seorang Kim Hangeng Heenim Sanjangnim sekaligus CEO Smart Exhibition Corporation.

"Siwon-ah apa kau masih mengingat teman kecil mu?"

Hangeng membuyarkan lamuran Siwon

"Nee, Hangeng Ahjussi. Apakah dia Heechul Hyung?"

Siwon tersenyum melihat Heechul yang yang terlihat malu-malu sambil menggigit bibirnya.

"Benar Siwon-ah, ia adalah Heechul teman masa kecilmu yang dulu suka memakai baju perempuan.."

Heechul meninju kecil perut Appa nya, karena merasa malu.

Heechul memang selalu memakai pakaian perempuan disetiap hari nya, Siwon langsung bernostalgia saat dulu ia bermain dengan Heechul, Hyukjae dan Donghae. Dulu Heechul sangat senang bermain menjadi pengantin wanita, Hyukjae menjadi pendeta dan Donghae menjadi pengantin pria lalu Siwon akan menarik Heechul membawa kabur dirinya saat ia ingin mengucapkan ikrar janji dengan Donghae.

Jika Siwon atau Donghae tidak mau bermain pengantin bohongan, Heechul akan menangis sekeras-kerasnya lalu ia dan Donghae akan dimarahin Leeteuk sang Appa karena membuat Heechul menangis, Mau tidak mau ia dan Hyung nya tiap hari terpaksa bermain pengantin bohongan meskipun ia dan Donghae sangat bosan memainkannya.

"Yaa Simba kenapa kau melamun huh?

Kau tidak merindukanku? Bukannya memelukku, kau hanya diam terpaku.."

Suara Heechul membangunkannya dari alam bawah sadar, Siwon akhirnya memeluk Heechul agak erat dan mencium pipi Heechul kanan kiri.

"Ahhh annie, Heechul Hyung aku hanya teringat masalalu kita saat dulu kau sering sekali mengajakku Hyukkie dan juga Donghae Hyung untuk bermain menjadi pengantin.."

"Kenapa kau sangat formal berbicara denganku? Terdengar tidak enak ditelinga kau memanggilku Hyung, Panggil aku Heenim atau Cullie seperti dulu, nee?"

"Baiklah Cullie.."

Siwon terlihat kikuk menghadapi Heechul, mungkin karena ia sudah dua puluh tahun tidak bertemu Heechul.

"Dulu aku senang sekali bermain menjadi pengantin wanita, dan Donghae-ah menjadi pengantin pria lalu Hyukkie menjadi pendeta.

Dan kau Simba berlari untuk menarikku dari altar saat aku ingin mengucapkan ikrar janji. Hahahaha lucu sekali, kita selalu memainkan permainan itu meskipun kau dan Donghae enggan. Oh ia bagaimana kabar Hyungmu dan Eunhyuk? Apakah mereka sudah menikah?"

"Mereka baik-baik saja Hyung, akh maksudku Chulli.

Mereka juga belum menikah, mungkin Donghae Hyung terlalu sibuk mengurus perusahaan Appa karena ia seorang Vice Presiden dan Hyukkie menjadi seorang dokter bedah di Rs. St. Mary Seoul..."

"Mwoo..

Hyungmu elum menikah?

Mungkin ada sesuatu hal yang ia tunggu Wonnie.."

Heechul ber-smirk ria, ia tahu alasan mengapa Donghae belum juga menikah.

"Maksudmu?!"

Siwon mengangkat sebelah alisnya, ia tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Heechul.

"Ahh annie hehe, oh ia Appa apakah ada yang ingin kau sampaikan kepada Wonnie?"

Heechul mengalihkan pembicaraan, ia lalu melirik Hangeng dengan pandangan penuh arti.

Dibawah meja, sikut Heechul sibuk menyenggol lengan ayahnya mengisyaratkan agar pembicaraan mereka tidak melenceng dan langsung ke inti.

Merasakan tangannya disenggol, Hangeng langsung mengerti dan melanjutkan pembicaraan.

"Begini Siwon-ah, mungkin saat ini kau tengah bingung untuk apa kedatanganmu ketempat ini..."

Siwon mendengar setiap kata Hangeng dengan serius, seolah-olah ia bagaikan murid yang sedang mendengar penjelasan songsaengnimnya.

"Ini mengenai Appamu dan Hyundai Corporation, Appamu sebenarnya mengalami kebangkrutan dan ia meminjam uang sebesar 10jt pounsterling untuk menutupi kebangkrutannya itu.

Dulu sebenarnya aku dan appa mu telah berjanji untuk menjodohkan uri aegya, dan sekarang appa mu ingin menebus hutang nya itu dengan menjodohkanmu dengan aegya ku satu-satu nya Kim Heechul Heenim.."

Hangeng merangkul pundak Heechul dengan sangat bangga, seolah-olah ia ingin memamerkan bahwa Heechul adalah harta paling berharga dalam hidupnya.

'Apa?

Apa-apaan ini?

Waeyo Appa begitu tega kepadaku?

Apakah ia pura-pura buta bahwa aku sudah menikah dan memiliki dua aegya? Mengapa bukan Donghae Hyung?

Toh Donghae Hyung juga belum menikah, dan sepertinya umur Donghae Hyung juga tidak terpaut jauh dengan Heechul Hyung..

Kenapa harus aku?!'

Lirih Siwon dalam hati.

Dimple nya yang selalu menempel dipipi, kini hilang entah kemana. Ekspresi nya bagai tersambar petir.

Siwon kaku, kalut dan kaget.

Otaknya masih mencerna setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Hangeng.

Dan akhirnya pun ia bersuara..

"Mianhae Hangeng ahjussi, apakah tidak ada cara lain untuk membayar hutang Appa?

Aku akan mencicilnya Hangeng ahjussi, aku berjanji dalam kurun waktu 5tahun aku akan melunasinya setiap bulan. Aku berjanji Hangeng ahjussi.."

Siwon memohon, kepalanya menunduk sambil membungkuk walaupun tetap duduk dikursinya.

"Haha...

Tetapi Siwon-ah aku tidak membutuhkan uangmu, aku juga tidak meminta kau mengembalikannya. Yang kuinginkan kau bertunangan dengan aegyaku."

"Mianhae Hangeng ahjussi, aku tidak bisa. Lagipula aku sudah menikah, jika anda tetap ingin aegya anda bertunangan, tunangkanlah ia dengan Hyungku Ahjussi."

"Berani sekali kau menolakku Siwon-ahh!"

Hangeng menggebrak meja dengan keras,

"Kau tidak tahu siapa aku, hum?

Jika kau menentang kemauanku, akan ku pastikan appamu tidur dibalik dingin nya jeruji besi besok!

You should know, Princess kecil ku sampai-sampai tidak ingin menikah karena ulah mu!

Ia sangat mencintaimu Siwon-ah!

Princess kecil ku menghilang, dan kabur ke Eropa.

Setelah ku menemukannya, ia tak ingin kembali ke Korea hanya karena ia sakit hati jika bertemu denganmu dan namja itu tiba-tiba. Yang ia inginkan hanya dirimu Siwon-ah.

Dari kecil ia sangat menginginkanmu, menantimu, dan setelah besar kau malah menikah dengan namja bodoh penggila games itu."

"JANGAN BAWA-BAWA ISTRIKU DALAM MASALAH INI HANGENG AHJUSSHI! DAN INGAT ISTRIKU PUNYA NAMA!

JIKA KAU MENYERETNYA KEDALAM MASALAH INI, AKU TIDAK AKAN SEGAN-SEGAN MEMBAWAMU KE NERAKA!"

Siwon tersulut emosi, posisi nya yang tadi duduk kini berubah berdiri, menjambak kasar kemeja Hangeng, mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi.

Yaa seperti itulah Siwon jika ada yang menjelek-jelekan Kyuhyun, harta nya yang paling berharga.

"Ba.. Baik...

Baiklah jika kau tidak ingin bertunangan dengan aegyaku, kembalikan 10jt poundsterling ku besok pukul 2siang di tempat ini."

Hangeng merenggangkan kemeja dan dasinya yang kusut karena jambakan Siwon.

"Bagaimana Siwon-ah? Apakah kau sanggup?

Jika kau tidak bisa mengembalikan uangku, kau harus memilih Appamu dibalik jeruji atau kau bertunangan dengan princess kecilku."

Hangeng berlalu pergi setelah mengancam Siwon, dan Heechul hanya tersenyum sinis.

Siwon menjatuhkan badan sambil memijit pelipisnya karena kini kepalanya sangat pusing.

Setelah menghubungi Leeteuk, untuk mengkonfirmasi apakah benar Appa nya meminjam uang kepada Hangeng dan ternyata jawabannya adalah benar Leeteuk meminjam uang kepada Hangeng dan menjadikan Siwon sebagai tebusannya.

Leeteuk meminta maaf kepada aegya bungsu nya dengan alibi menyelamatkan Hyundai Corporation, Leeteuk tidak bermaksud membuat Siwon susah.

Leeteuk tahu, aegya nya sangat mencintai menantu nya dan cucu-cucunya. Tetapi demi menyelamatkan perusahaan Leeteuk membutakan mata hati nya dan mempertaruhkan kebahagiaan aegya, menantu dan cucu-cucu nya.

Akhirnya Siwon terpaksa setuju untuk berpacaran dengan Heechul tanpa sepengetahuan Kyuhyun, semua ini ia lakukan demi Appa dan perusahaan keluarga nya yang dirintis dari nol sejak Leeteuk masih bujang sampai ia mempunyai dua cucu sekarang.

Lalu bagaimana nasib The Choi Family?

Apakah cinta mereka akan hancur hanya karena keegoisan seorang Kim Heechul?

To Be Continue

akhirnya chap 2 ini update juga:D

Gomawo buat review nya, review teman-teman buat aku semangat nyelesain ff ini:D

sebelunya ada yang mengira kalau ff ini contain nya hampir sama kayak I LOVE YOU MOMMY, padahal beda mungkin awalnya agak mirip. tapi cerita nya beda banget sama ff itu:)

Kyuhyun Zone : Gomawo kak Cher, buat semua bantuannya dalam ngepublish ff ini:) kakak tau aja authornya cinta banget sama suho :D

miss jelek : ia ini lanjut:D

kikikyujunmyun : wondad terpaksa selingkuh ki :( dia tetep cinta kok sama kyumom:D

Cuttiekyu : dia terpaksa selingkuh demi Teuk Appa:(

YoshiKyu : Yeshi huhu, laki2 yang minum wine itu cinderella, ia wondad selingkuh *terpaksa

NaraKim : Siwon mengusahakan untuk pulang malam ini Nara

;)

Guest & Vira : rasa sayang baby suho ke kyumom masih wajar kok :) cuma dia lebih perhatian aja banding minho:")

Rikha-chan & sahara : dia bersama uri cinderella Rikha dan terpaksa selingkuh Sahara:)

once again makasih teman2 buat review nya *kiss hug

more thanks to Kak Cher (Kyuhyun Zone) & Yeshi

(Yoshikyu) *hug


	3. Chapter 3

Pairing : WonKyu

Cast : Siwon, Kyuhyun, Suho, Minho, Donghae, Heechul.

Genre : romantic, happy family.

Siwon pov

Setelah melajukan mobil dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata, aku sampai di rumah hanya dalam waktu beberapa puluh menit. Kulihat sekitar deretan rumah mewah di Gangnam mulai sepi dan gelap, hanya lampu-lampu jalan yang berdiri kaku menemaniku selama perjalanan tadi. Terang saja tidak terlihat manusia lalu lalang, karena waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 01:10wks. Kini aku mulai memasuki Gabriel-Audy R8 Coupe ke dalam bagasi mobil keluarga kami, kulihat mobil Kyuhyun-Audy A7 Coupe yang kuberikan beberapa bulan lalu sebagai hadiah ulangtahunnya tengah terparkir rapi disamping Michael-Range Rover SUV. Mobil sport besar hitam yang ku hadiahkan untuk Suho, sebagai hadiah ulangtahunnya beberapa bulan lalu. Michael terparkir didalam bagasi kami, dan terbungkus kain penutup mobil abu-abu. Tiba-tiba saja aku mencolek kap Michael dengan jari telunjukku yang tertutup kain, ku temukan butiran debu diatas kap Michael.

"Apakah baby Suho tidak mengunakan Michael? Mengapa ia masih tertutup kain dan berdebu pula.."

Dengan langkah gontai aku memasuki rumah ku yang bak istana ini, Sepi dan gelap itu yang kurasakan. Meskipun rumah kami besar, kami tidak memiliki maid tetap. Maid kami hanya datang dua hari sekali untuk membersihkan rumah, karena baby Kyu sangat tidak menyukai ada orang asing dalam rumah kami. Dengan malas aku menaiki anak tangga menuju ke kamarku, letih itu yang kurasakan, setelah tadi membujuk namja gila itu agar aku dapat pulang kerumah. Meskipun begitu sebenarnya aku sangat bersyukur bisa pulang, karena aku akan bertemu tiga harta ku yang paling berharga. Sesampainya di depan pintu kamarku, kulihat Baby Kyu sedang tertidur dengan seorang namja yang sepertinya masih muda, memakai kaus putih dan celana basket putih.

"Siapa namja ini? Berani sekali ia tidur dengan baby Kyu!"

Aku tidak bisa melihat siapa namja ini, Karena wajah nya tertutup karena bersembunyi dalam dekapan baby Kyu. Deg.. Deg.. Deg.. jantungku berdetak tak karuan. Apakah Baby Kyu tidur dengan namja lain? Ku perhatikan lekat-lekat namja yang sedang memeluk Baby Kyu dengan erat itu.

"Apakah baby Minho? Aaahhh tidak mungkin, baby Minho berpostur tinggi. Lalu siapa dia? Tubuhnya kecil, rambutnya hitam tersisir rapi, Aigoooo... Ternyata baby Suho yang sedang tertidur disamping Kyuhyun-ku. Kenapa aku tidak terfikir jika baby Suho yang tertidur disini? Hahaha.."

"Aahhhh lega rasa nya aku pikir siapa.."

Aku duduk dipinggir tempat tidur tepatnya disamping baby Suho, Lalu ku perhatikan setiap senti tubuh pangeran kecilku, yang seperti 'Angel from Heaven' itu dari atas sampai bawah. Ketika mataku berhenti diperut nya, kulihat kaus Baby Suho sedikit tersibak. Kutarik kausnya keatas perlahan sampai sedada, kuperhatikan perut aegya sulung ku. Aku melihat enam potongan dadu berbaris rapi membentuk dua bagian diperut nya yang kecil, Aku tersenyum sambil mengelus-elus rambut baby Suho yang hitam tersisir rapi dibentuk berdiri mengerucut.

"Sejak kapan jagoan kecil Appa sudah mulai memiliki ABS hum? Rupa nya baby Suho sudah tumbuh dewasa, kau sangat tampan nak.. Haha entah kenapa setiap kali melihat wajah baby Suho, Appa merasa seperti sedang bercermin.."

Aku memperhatikan wajah big boy ku dengan cermat, hidung mancung nya, mata indah nya yang kini terkatup dengan damai, bibir nya yang kecil, merah merekah dan philtrum nya yang panjang. Tubuh baby Suho memang lebih kecil daripada Dongsaengnya baby Min, karena aegyaku yang otak nya paling cemerlang ini terlahir prematur. Tidak heran jika postur tubuh mereka sangat berbeda jauh, Walaupun Baby Min tidak sepintar Hyungnya tetapi sepertinya Aegya bungsuku ini mewariskan tinggi badan dan warna kulitku yang kecoklatan, tidak sepucat Kyunnie dan Joonmyeon. Entah mengapa aku teringat cepat atau lambat, aku akan meninggalkan keluarga kecil ini.

"Oh ia baby, Apakah boleh Appa meminta bantuan kepada little Prince Appa? Jika Appa tidak ada disisimu dan Umma, bisakah baby menjaga Umma dan Dongsaengmu hum? Sepertinya Appa akan sering meninggalkan kalian baby.."

Tanpa terasa aku menitikan airmata, kulihat Suho mengerang kecil dan mempererat pelukannya ke baby Kyu. Terlihat baby Kyu mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, mungkin ia terbangun karena pelukan Suho terlalu erat dan membuat nya sesak. Baby Kyu terbangun, dan melihatku duduk dipinggir ranjang. Aku buru-buru mengusap airmata ku dengan punggung tangan, karena takut baby Kyu tahu kalau aku tadi menangis. Aku menyambutnya dengan senyum sangat manis dan memamerkan dimple ku yang indah.

"Wonnie, apakah itu kau?"

Kyuhyun mengucek matanya seperti seekor anak kucing bangun dari tidur, Ia sangat imut dengan kaus panjang longgar biru laut, dan celana panjang longgar yang senada dengan warna kausnya.

"Nee baby, ini aku. Mianhae baby aku pulang telat, tadi aku harus menyelesaikan scene ku malam ini juga jadi aku pulang agak malam. Mianhae..."

Mianhae karena telah membohongimu baby, lanjutku dalam hati sambil menggaruk kepalaku yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Tidak apa-apa Wonnie, apakah kau lapar? Aku akan menghangatkan makanan untukmu."

Dengan sigap Baby Kyu langsung beranjak dari tempat tidur. Saat ia berjalan melewatiku, Bubu-buru kutarik tangan baby Kyu, dan kudekap ia dari belakang.

"Yaa! Wonnie apa yang kau lakukan huh?"

Beginilah ekspresi baby Kyu jika aku bertindak tiba-tiba di depan uri aegya, baby Kyu memang agak canggung jika harus memamerkan kemesraan kami. Akupun tidak tahu kenapa Baby Kyu bersikap seperti itu.

"Baby bisakah kau berhenti memberontak, hum? Aku mohon beberapa menit, hanya beberapa menit tetap seperti ini nee.."

Aku memeluk nya dari belakang dan menaruh dagu ku di bahu nya, ku usap perut belahan jiwa ku yang sedikit membuncit. Aku menghirup bau vanilla dari tubuh baby Kyu, hmmm tenang sekali. Itu yang kurasakan.

"Baby.."

"Hum?"

"Apakah kau sedang hamil?"

"Yaa! Wonnie! Apa maksud dari perkataanmu, eoh?"

Kyuhyun menyikut ABS ku dari belakang, Cukup sakit rupanya. Mungkin karena perutku dalam keadaan kosong sekarang,

"Appo.. Andwae baby.. Apakah usaha kita minggu kemarin gagal?"

"Kau ingin memberikan Baby Suho satu Dongsaeng lagi dan memberikan baby Minho Dongsaeng baru? Begitukah Wonnie?"

"Jika Tuhan memberikannya, Aku bersedia baby.. Menurutmu?"

Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya kearahku, dan tangannya langsung bergelayut manja dileherku.

"Mianhae Wonnie.. Sepertinya untuk hal ini aku tidak sejalan denganmu, Menurutku dua malaikat kecil kita sudah lebih dari cukup, Aku tidak ingin kasih sayangku dibagi-bagi selain untuk tiga Choi yang ku miliki sekarang.. Lagipula aku tidak yakin rahimku akan kuat Wonnie, Umurku sudah 36th aku sedikit lelah jika harus mengurus seorang bayi lagi.. Kuharap kau mengerti Wonnie.. Mianhae.."

Aku tidak menyangka dengan jawaban yang Kyuhyun berikan, tetapi aku mencoba memasang wajah senormal mungkin dan tersenyum tidak dipaksakan kepada Big baby ku ini. Melihat matanya yang bulat dan sayu itu kulihat keletihan yang tiada tara, Dan aku tidak menemukan setitik kebohongan dari mata jernih istriku.

'Tuhaaan.. Mengapa ia begitu indah? Terima kasih telah mengirim karya seni-Mu yang paling sempurna ini untukku..'

Aku memandang wajah pucat pasi belahan jiwaku dengan sangat dekat, hingga jarak hidung kami hanya berjarak 1cm. Aku mencari adakah kesalahan yang dibuat Tuhan diwajah malaikatnya ini, Sayangnya aku tidak menemukan setitikpun kesalahan Tuhan saat memandang wajah Kyuhyun. Terlalu naif memang jika ada yang mengatakan manusia tidak ada yang sempurna, Tetapi dalam kenyataanya aku tidak dapat menemukan ketidaksempurnaan didiri Kyuhyun baik fisik maupun hatinya. Mata ku menerawang kebawah hidung Kyuhyun, Gumpalan daging yang merah merekah dan indah itu bagaikan menggodaku untuk menyantapnya. Tiba-tiba saja aku langsung melahap rakus bibir sintal Kyuhyun, bagai serigala mendapatkan buruannya. Beberapa menit berlalu aku masih mengulum bibir plum Kyuhyun, Terlihat Kyuhyun mengerang kecil saat aku memenangkan pergulatan lidah kami. Setelah lima sampai tujuh menit berlalu, Kyuhyun melepaskan pautan bibirnya pada bibirku.

"Babyhhh, Bogoshipeohhhh.."

Bisik ku sedikit tersengal ditelinga baby Kyu.

"Naddo Wonniehhh, Bogoshipeohhhh.."

Baby Kyu langsung membalikkan badan dan memelukku sangat erat, ku membalas pelukannya lebih erat. Kurasakan kemeja putih ku basah, bahu Baby Kyu bergetar. Ia menangis sesegukan bagaikan seorang anak kecil yang kehilangan ibu nya ditengah mall, Ku elus rambut coklatnya yang halus.

"Baby uljima, gwanechanna? Apakah aku menyakitimu?"

Tiba-tiba saja aku sangat khawatir melihat baby Kyu yang menangis tiba-tiba seperti ini.

"Anio Siwonnie, entah kenapa satu bulan belakangan ini perasaan ku sangat buruk. Aku selalu mempunyai firasat bahwa kau akan meninggalkanku.. Mianhae Wonnie, mianhae.. Aku tidak bermaksud mempunyai fikiran buruk tentangmu, tetapi inilah yang kurasakan.."

"Aigooo! Kenapa kau berfikir seperti itu baby? Sampai matipun aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, arraseo? Neo, nae kkoya, Jincha.. Yeongwonhi baby, Yeongwonhi.."

"Kajima Siwoonie, Saranghaeyo.."

"Naddo Saranghaeyo baby.."

Ku mengecup pucuk kepala baby Kyu, aahhh semerbak wangi apel langsung menusuk hidungku.

Kriuukk.. Kriuukk.. Kriuukk..

Bunyi perut ku merusak suasana, terang saja sejak sore aku belum makan. Meskipun tadi aku candle light dinner dengan Cinderella psicho itu, entah mengapa selera makanku menghilang. Mungkin karena yang ku fikirkan tadi hanya Kyuhyun, Dan kini cacing-cacing dalam perutku meminta jatahnya.

"Aissshhh mengganggu saja"

aku memukul perutku pelan.

"Wonnie kau lapar hehe, kajja kita turun kebawah.."

Baby Kyu melepas pelukannya dan mengajakku turun. Aku langsung menyematkan tangan ku dipinggang nya, saat kita beranjak turun untuk ke meja makan.

-LET US TOGETHER-

Autor pov

Dinginnya sepertiga malam tidak meredupkan hangatnya cinta, dari kedua namja yang tengah sibuk berkutat di meja makan. Suasana sunyi terdengar, dari ruang makan dengan gaya europa classic itu. Ditemani cahaya lampu besar yang menggantung, dibawah meja makan kayu dengan ukiran rumit. Bunyi gemerincing piring dan sendok beradu ikut memecahkan sunyi nya malam, Kyuhyun tengah menemani sang suami memakan makanannya diwaktu yang tidak biasa ini.

"Wonnie apakah kau di lokasi makan dengan baik?"

Kyuhyun memecah keheningan.

"Nee baby"

jawab Siwon singkat dengan mulut masih mengunyah makanan.

"Apakah tidurmu cukup?"

"Nee baby"

Siwon neneguk segelas air putih yang berada tepat disampingnya.

"Wonnie, bolehkah ku memberikan saran? Maukah kau bekerja di Hyundai Corporation? Seperti Donghae Hyung, ia menjadi vice president. Mungkin kau bisa meminta pekerjaan kepada Appa untuk menjadi general manager, atau jabatan yang lainnya?"

Uhuk.. Uhuk.. Uhuk..

Siwon tersendak tiba-tiba, menyebabkan air yang tadi setengah ia teguk muncrat keluar dari mulutnya. Kyuhyun tahu Siwon sangat tidak menyukai pekerjaan kantor, maka dari itu ia berbicara dengan nada yang sangat hati-hati agar tidak menyinggung perasaan Siwon. Karena ia tahu Hubby nya sangat mencintai dunia keartisan. Begitulah Siwon, narsis! Ia sangat suka jika wajah tampannya direkam dan dilihat oleh banyak orang, maka dari itu ia lebih memilih menjadi artis daripada memimpin perusahaan Leeteuk seperti Hyung nya Donghae.

"Wonnie, gwanechanna yo~?"

Siwon mengatur nafas nya sebentar, lalu melanjutkan pembicaraanya.

"Baby apakah kau sebenarnya keberatan jika aku menjadi Actor?"

Siwon menghentikan acara makannya, ia meletakkan garpu dan sendok itu menyilang diatas piringnya yang masih berisi sedikit lauk yang Kyuhyun panaskan dan sisa beberapa butir nasi. Ia penasaran karena tidak biasa nya, Kyuhyun menanyakan tentang pekerjaannya.

"Anni.. Aku hanya kasihan pada mu dan juga uri aegya Wonnie. Aku takut mereka tumbuh tanpa kasih sayang seorang Appa, apalagi satu tahun belakangan ini kau pulang hanya satu minggu sekali. Saking kau jarang menemui kami, bahkan mungkin kau tidak tahu bahwa uri aegya sulung kita sudah memiliki ABS sepertimu."

Kyuhyun memelas, dibalik matanya yang bening terselip kata-kata,

"Tetaplah bersamaku Wonnie, jangan pergi. Aku ingin kita seperti dulu, mengurus uri aegya bersama. Apakah kau sadar Wonnie, rumah ini semakin sepi tanpa ada kau disisiku.. Firasat ini sangat kuat, bahwa kau akan pergi jauh dan meninggalkanku.."

Kyuhyun hanya bergumam dalam hati, karena takut Siwon nya akan bimbang tetap menjadi actor atau pengusaha.

"Molla baby, apakah benar begitu? Waahhh aku tidak sabar ingin melihat ABS baby Suho. Apakah baby Suho sudah memiliki pacar baby?"

Siwon berpura-pura senang dan kaget, walaupun sebenarnya ia sudah mengetahui hal itu. Siwon hanya mengalihkan pembicaraan, agar Kyuhyun lupa dengan topik pembicaraan sebelumnya.

"Pacar? Baby Suho tidak pernah bercerita tentang pacar nya kepadaku. Aku penasaran apakah pacar baby Suho, yeoja atau namja? Hehe aku tidak masalah jika baby Suho berpacaran dengan namja, menurutmu Wonnie? Wonnie?"

Siwon melamun, ia memikirkan carrier nya yang sepertinya akan berubah menjadi pemimpin perusahaan sebentar lagi.

"Ahhh nee baby, akupun begitu. Aku akan selalu mendukung aegya-aegya kita, apapun yang mereka pilih. Jika itu kegiatan positive, dan baik untuk mereka."

Siwon tersenyum dan memegang tangan Kyuhyun.

"Kau melamun Wonnie, apakah kau sakit?"

"Andwae baby.. Ummm baby apakah kau sangat ingin jika aku bekerja dikantor? Jawab saja dengan jujur baby, aku tidak akan marah.."

Siwon melipat kedua tangannya yang diletakkan diatas meja, Terlihat wajahnya sangat tulus. Siwon hanya ingin Kyuhyun mengeluarkan apa yang ada didalam isi hatinya.

"Se.. Sebenar nya aku sangat ingin jika kau lebih memilih bekerja dikantor, daripada menjadi actor Wonnie. Tetapi aku sangat menghargai keputusanmu untuk tetap menjadi actor, karena itu cita-cita mu sejak kecil. Aku selalu ingat setiap kali kau bercermin, kau akan memuji dirimu sendiri dan berkata 'aaahhh betapa tampannya dirimu Choi Siwon..'"

Kyuhyun mempraktekkan gaya Siwon ketika bercermin. Ibu jari dan telunjuk membentuk huruf "V" lalu ditempelkan di bawah dagu, alis kanan sedikit naik dengan wajah sangat yakin dan percaya diri. Siwon tertawa terbahak-bahak. Kyuhyun memang paling mahir meniru semua gesture Siwon, Mulai dari berjalan sampai kegiatan yang Siwon lakukan setiap harinya Kyuhyun sangat hapal. Siwon mempererat genggaman tangan nya pada Kyuhyun dan berkata,

"Baby jika kau ingin aku bekerja di perusahaan Appa, aku akan melakukannya. Film ku sepertinya akan selesai dua minggu lagi. Setelah itu aku akan beristirahat sejenak selama dua minggu dirumah, untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama kau dan uri aegya kita. Dan bulan depan baru aku bekerja di perusahaan Appa. Oh ia ada yang ingin aku sampaikan kepadamu baby. Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena kau telah menjaga little princes ku, dan menjadi Umma yang terbaik untuk Baby Suho dan Baby Min. Khansahamnida baby.. Mianhae setahun ini aku jarang bersama kalian, dan membiarkanmu merawat uri aegya sendirian.."

Siwon memeluk dan mengecup kening Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun masih diam terpaku karena tidak menyangka, suami nya akan menanggalkan dunia keartisannya yang selama ini ia cita-citakan dan banggakan. Cairan bening itu seketika keluar begitu saja dari mata Kyuhyun tanpa bisa dicegah,

"Baby jangan menangis."

Siwon makin mempererat pelukannya dan mengecup bibir Kyuhyun dengan sangat lembut.

"Khansahamnida Wonnie, Khansahamnida.."

Ucap Kyuhyun diantara kecupan mereka.

-LET US TOGETHER-

Kyuhyun pov

Setelah acara makan tadi, aku dan Siwon beranjak untuk pergi tidur. Siwon mengendongku ala bridal style ke kamar kami, dan aku sangat menikmatinya. Seolah-olah kami bagaikan pengantin baru, aku membayangkan Siwon akan melemparku kekasur dan . . . Tetapi sesampainya dikamar, kulihat baby Suho masih tertidur pulas diranjang kami. Aaakhhhh.. Aku sempat lupa jika masih ada baby Suho dikamar kami.

"Wonnie, maukah kau menggendong baby Suho ke kamarnya?"

Entah kenapa aku sangat berharap Wonnie membawa Baby Suho keluar dari kamar kami, dan aku yakin Siwon akan melakukannya.

"Mwoo? Gendong? Tetapi ia sudah terlalu besar untuk ku gendong baby.."

Siwon melipat kedua tangannya, sambil menunjuk kearah baby Suho.

"Wonnie aku tahu kau pasti kuat untuk menggendong baby Suho, kau saja bisa menggendongku, masa untuk menggendong aegya mu sendiri yang beratnya bahkan hanya tiga per empat dari berat badanku kau tidak bisa.."

Aku mendengus kesal dan mempoutkan bibir, apakah ia tidak tahu bahwa aku sangat merindukannya dan hanya ingin berdua dengannya.

"Entahlah baby, rasanya aku tidak ingin memindahkan pangeran kecil kita. Aku ingin bernostalgia saat kita tidur bertiga, lagipula ranjang kita tidak akan patah jika kita tidur bertiga."

Sambil bertolak pinggang, Siwon memandang ranjang king size kami yang dulu ia pesan dari Brazil. Aku kaget dengan jawaban yang ia berikan untuk menolak memindahkan baby Suho, kemana sifat "pervert" nya yang dulu? Apakah sekarang sifat itu menghilang bak diterpa angin? Atau ia sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi?

"Wonnie, apa kau baik-baik saja? Apakah suhu tubuhmu panas?"

Aku menempelkan punggung tangan ku pada dahi Siwon, dan ia tidak demam, ia baik-baik saja.

"Aku tidak apa-apa baby.."

Siwon menyingkirkan tanganku yang menempel di dahi nya dengan lembut.

"Tetapi Wonnie.. Babby Suho akan melanggar peraturan yang kau buat. Baby Suho juga tadi mengatakan kepadaku, bahwa saat kau pulang, bangunkan ia agar ia pindah kekamarnya.."

"Ada apa denganmu baby? Apakah kau benar-benar ingin berdua dengan ku hum?"

Siwon merangkul pinggangku, dan mencium bibir ku cukup lama. Tangannya yang kekar menekan kepalaku, dan mempererat pelukannya agar tiada jarak diantara kita. Aaahhh Sudah seminggu aku tidak merasakan bibir merah dan philtrum panjang ini, 'Choi Siwon aku sangat mencintaimu..' Lirih ku dalam hati. Setelah lima menit, akhirnya ciuman hangat kami berakhir. Tetapi Siwon tidak melepaskan pelukannya kepadaku, Dan aku hanya menyenderkan kepalaku pada dada bidangnya, sambil ia mengelus-elus rambutku.

"Kau jangan berfikiran aneh tentangku baby, Aku hanya merindukan saat-saat dulu kita tidur bertiga ketika baby Suho masih kecil. Dan jangan pernah berfikir kalau aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi, harus kuucapkan berapa kali agar kau mengerti bahwa sampai matipun aku tetap mencintaimu. Hanya kau yang ada dalam hatiku baby, tidak ada yang bisa menggantikanmu dihatiku. Aku bahkan rela menukar nyawaku sekalipun, hanya untuk kebahagiaanmu. Maafkan aku yang sering menelantarkanmu dan uri aegya baby, mianhae.."

*blush*

aku tersenyum, bahkan mungkin sekarang pipi ku terlihat memerah saking malu nya. Siwon sekali lagi mengecup bibir plumku dengan lembut, setelah itu ia melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Dan satu lagi baby, kau tidak usah memikirkan apa reaksi baby Min besok. Karena nanti aku akan menggendong baby Min untuk tidur dengan kita.."

Sambil memeluk dan mengelus pipiku dengan lembut. Mata Siwon menerawang, sepertinya ia membayangkan bagaimana reaksi baby Min besok melihat dirinya tiba-tiba berada dikamar kami. Entah kenapa aku sangat senang dan tersenyum bahagia mendengar ucapannya, ia sama sekali tidak egois dan mementingkan diri sendiri, aku jadi malu pada diriku yang sangat egois padahal baby Suho adalah aegyaku. 'Wonnie kau adalah suami terbaik didunia yang kumiliki.' Lirih ku dalam hati, Dagu Siwon kini tepat dipucuk kepalaku, aku merasakan rambut-rambut kecil tajam yang tumbuh didagunya menusuk pucuk kepalaku. Posisi kami tetap berpelukan meskipun dari tadi kami tetap berdiri, dan aku tidak merasakan pegal dikaki meskipun sudah 15menit kami berdiri sambil berpelukan. Rasa nya indah sekali, aku ingin terus begini sampai kaki ini tak kuat menopang tubuhku untuk tetap berdiri. Wonnie, I want to grow old with you..

"Wonnie, tadi kau bilang aku adalah Umma yang baik, dan sekarang aku ingin memberitahu satu hal bahwa Kau adalah Appa terbaik didunia untuk uri aegya baby Suho dan Baby Minho, juga suami terbaik untukku saranghae Wonnie.."

Siwon membalas ku dengan kecupan hangat dibibirku lagi, Entah sudah berapa kali ia mengecup bibir ku malam ini. Tetapi aku tidak perduli, walaupun sekarang bibir ku sedikit membengkak dan memerah karena ulahnya. Karena berkat Suamiku tercinta, aku dapat merasakan nikmatnya Surga dunia.

"Naddo saranghae Baby Kyu.."

Aku tersenyum kepada nya, dan ia membalas senyumku dengan dimple termanis yang selalu kulihat.

-LET US TOGETHER-

Saat ini kami tidur berempat dengan posisi aku dan Siwon dipinggir ranjang, lalu baby Suho dan Baby Min tepat berada ditengah. Kami tidur dengan memeluk baby Suho dan Baby Min seperti saat ia masih kecil, dua pangeran kecil kami tertidur sangat pulas. Aku mencium kening baby Suho dan Baby Min sambil mengucapkan mimpi indah padanya. Siwon mengikuti langkah ku, mencium kening baby Suho dan Baby Min sambil mengucapkan mimpi indah padanya. Tak lupa ia juga mencium keningku, pipiku, hidungku, mataku dan bibir plum ku sekilas, lalu mengucapkan selamat tidur dan mimpi indah kepadaku. Akupun memejamkan mata sambil tersenyum, malam ini indah sekali, kelurga kecil ku telah kembali seperti dulu. Seuntas syukur kepada Tuhan kuucapkan dalam hati.

"Terima kasih Tuhan, kau telah mengembalikan keluarga ku seperti dulu. Semoga kebahagiaan ini selalu menghampiri keluarga kami dan bertahan selamanya. Amin.."

Author pov

Siwon, Kyuhyun dan kedua aegyanya memejamkan mata dengan damai, Yaa aura kedamaian dan kebahagiaan memang sedang melingkupi mereka. Tetapi akankah kebahagiaan itu bertahan selamanya? Tanpa mereka sadari, perlahan tapi pasti kabut gelap mulai memasuki kehidupan mereka dan melahap kebahagiaan itu sampai tak tersisa. Kabut gelap itu akan mengenyahkan dan menjauhkan mereka dari kebahagiaan dan memaksa mereka untuk berteman dengan kesengsaraan, kepedihan, kesakitan dan keterpurukan. Kabut gelap itu bernama "Kim Heechul"

To Be Continue

Akhirnya Chap. 3 publish juga:D buat teman-teman readers makasih yaa mau review:) maaf yaa chap. 2 kemarin kurang bagus, *kalo yang udah baca chap 2 pasti tau kesalahan aku apa? enter, enter dan enter. hehhehe. maaf juga kalo ff nya agak boring:') aku cuma keluarin apa yang ada di imajinasi aku tentang wonkyu family:)

Yoshikyu : ia hancul licik yaa dek:D kakak seneng aja sama heechul, muka nya cocok buat peran jahat. *dibacok petals wkwkwk. jangan dibotakin, nanti gak cantik lagi dek hehhehe.

kikikyujunmyun : maunya sih gitu ki, hehehehe cuma siwon gak mau liat baby su & baby min hidup susah cinta yang tak terbalaskan heechul nekat ngerusak rumah tangga orang ,

kayla wonkyu : gak terlalu angst kok kayla:) cuma disini kyu bakal menderita sekali, hanchul nya appa dan aegya hehehe gak papa yaa:) mereka ayah dan anak yang kompak, *kompak liciknya hheheeh

wonkyu pet : perlahan tapi pasti kyuhyun akan tau, cuma masalah waktu hehehe

cuttiekyu : hanchul antagonis, dan mereka akan jadi penghancur wonkyu sampai berkeping2 *hehehe ketawa jahat

rikha-chan : ia ini sudah next rikha :)

kyuhyun zone : hehhehe kebiasaan kak aku bikin nya siwon marah2 meledak gitu, hehehhe ia ini aku kurangin pencet enter kak, semoga gak renggang2 kayak kemarin hehhehe. makasih sarannya yaa kak *kiss hug

vira : siwon takut menyakiti kyuhyun kalau dia bilang yang sebenarnya vira, heechul nya ambisius dan agak licik, dia tetep ingin mendapatkan apa yang jadi incarannya sejak kecil hehehe. kaisn sebenarnya kyuhyun, jadi korban keegoisan heechul hehhee

makasih banyak teman2 yang sudah review, review teman2 buat aku semangat memyelesaikan ff ini dengan cerita yang lebih variatif dan tidak membosankan.:)


	4. Chapter 4

Pairing : WonKyu

Cast : Siwon, Kyuhyun, Suho, Minho, Donghae.

Genre : happy family.

Author pov

Sinar mentari pagi mulai menyusup dibalik sela-sela tirai jendela kamar, bernuansa pastel yang di design persis dengan kamar Clopatra zaman Yunani Kuno milik sepasang namja. Terlihat tiga namja berpostur tinggi dan satu namja berpostur lebih kecil tertidur lelap.

Salah satu namja berpostur jangkung itu mulai mengerjap-ngerjap terbangun, karena panas nya cahaya sang surya menembus kaca jendela tepat mengenai wajah imutnya.

Choi Minho.. aegya bungsu WonKyu kini terbangun dari mimpi panjangnya. Baby Minho duduk bersila ditempat tidur, dengan selimut masih menutupi setengah tubuhnya.

Ia melamun sambil mengumpulkan semua nyawa yang seolah-olah masih tertinggal di alam mimpi. Duduk, tidak beranjak dari tempat tidur dan mengkosongkan pikiran selama beberapa menit, adalah kebiasaan yang selalu Baby Min lakukan setelah bangun tidur.

Dua menit berlalu baby Minho diam terpaku, ia kaget melihat pemandangan yang ada didepannya. Disisi kanannya terlihat sang Appa masih tertidur pulas, sementara itu disisi kirinya terlihat Umma dan Hyungnya yang masih berada dialam mimpi sambil berpelukan. Ia melihat sekeliling ruangan, dan mengingat-ingat bahwa semalam ia tertidur diruangan yang penuh dengan design interior warna merah-kamarnya.

"Apakah Appa semalam menggendongku? Atau aku memang tidur disini? Ya sudahlah.." Dengan wajah yang masih penuh dengan kebingungan-Bagaimana ia bisa pindah kamar sementara semalam ia terlelap.

Tiba-tiba saja dikepala Minho muncul ide brilliant untuk memberikan suprise kepada orangtuanya di pagi hari.

"Hyung~ Hyuuuuuung~ Bangunlahhh! Bantu aku membuat sesuatuhhh~" Minho membisiki Hyung nya tepat didepan telinga agar Suho bangun.

"Ada apa Minho-ah? Inikan hari minggu? Kenapa membangunkanku sepagi ini, oeh?" Suho akhirnya bangun sambil mengucek-ngucekkan mata dengan imutnya.

Yang diajak bicara justu malah beranjak dari tempat tidur dan pergi menuju kamar mandi,

"Kajja ke kamar mandi cuci wajahmu dan temui aku didapur, nee?" Minho sambil berjalan setelah kekamar mandi dan keluar pintu menuju dapur dilantai bawah. Suho hanya menghelai nafas sambil menuruti perintah Dongsaengnya.

-LET US TOGETHER-

Minho pov

Aku ingin memberikan surprise kepada Umma dan Appa membuatkan mereka makanan untuk breakfast. Kulihat Suho Hyung sedang menuruni tangga dan berjalan kearahku.

"Kau ingin membuat apa Minho-ah? Dan katakan apa yang harus ku kerjakan.."

"Baik Hyung~ pertama-tama kau buat tiga gelas coklat panas dan kopi, Setelah itu buat dua gelas jus Jeruk. Ingat jangan terlalu asam, Bila kau tidak ingin melihat Umma dan Appa bolak-balik kamar mandi pagi ini.."

Aku memberikan intruksi kepada Kloningan Appaku ini,

"Jadi kau ingin membuatkan sarapan untuk Umma dan Appa? Awwww.. Dongsaengku satu-satunya ini baik sekali. Ternyata kau manis juga Baby Min"

"Aisshhh sudahlah Hyung~ Kerjakan saja tugasmu, oeh? Jangan memelukku terus!"

"Tidak bolehkah Hyungmu yang tampan ini memeluk Dongsaengnya yang tercinta, humm?"

Aku hanya memutar bola mata dengan malas,

Ya Tuhan..

Ternyata bukan hanya wajah nya saja yang mirip Appa, ternyata tingkah dan prilaku Hyungku ini sama narsis nya dengan Appa.

"Baiklah sebentar saja nee? Aku harus membuat omlete dan roti panggang untuk kita.."

Suho Hyung memelukku dengan bibir kecilnya yang merah mengembang di senyumnya.

"Awwwww.. Baby Min, dibalik sikapmu yang tak acuh ternyata kau baik juga.."

"Aisshhh! Berhenti memelukku Hyung~ Meskipun aku manly dan sangat cuek, Bukan berarti aku tak menyayangi orangtua kita.."

Aku meronta dalam dekapan Suho Hyung, mual juga berlama-lama skinship dengannya.

"Apa maksudmu Minho-ah, Aku juga manly sama sepertimu.."

"Manly apanya? Apakah Hyung pantas disebut manly? Padahal Hyung lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dirumah memasak bersama Umma. Dan tidak pernah mengikuti kegiatan extrakurikuler disekolah.."

"Aku menjaga Umma Baby Minho, Dan mengikuti extrakurikuler bukan jaminan seseorang layak disebut manly atau tidak! Arraseo?!"

Suho Hyung menjulurkan lidah nya sambil menyiapkan gelas dan coklat bubuk untuk Umma.

"Nee.. Nee.. Aku mengerti.. Tapi berhenti memanggilku Baby Min, sepertinya tidak cocok jika Hyung yang memanggilnya.. Hahahahaha~" Aku menggoda Suho Hyung, sambil mengaduk-aduk omlete ku agar tidak gosong.

"Yak! Kaaaauuu~! Baby Min, berani pada Hyungmu eoh?! Kajja bilang, "'Mianhae Hyungku yang paling tampan~"'

Suho Hyung tiba-tiba menggelitikki pinggangku, ia paling tahu aku paling tidak tahan geli di area itu.

"Mian.. Hahahahaha hae.. Hahahaha.. Suho hahahahah Hyungku hahahaha yaaaang hahahahaha.. Paling tampan hahahahahahahaha.."

"Nah begitu seharusnya, hahaha.."

"Kau membuat ku kehabisan tenaga pagi-pagi Hyung~"

"Itu namanya olahraga Minho-ah~"

"Olahraga macam apa menggelitiki pinggang orang sampe dibuat lemas.." Aku mempoutkan bibir sambil mengoleskan selai strawberry di roti Umma.

"Hahaha.. Sudah jadi~ American coffee dan Coklat Panas ala Choi JoonMyeon Barista!"

'Suho Hyung cepat sekali membuatnya, Padahal tadi kulihat ia baru membuat coklat panas. Tiba-tiba saja sudah ada kopi..'

"Aku juga sudah mau selesai Hyung, Ingat jus jeruk nya jangan terlalu asam."

"Siap kapten Choi^^" Suho Hyung hormat kepadaku seperti seorang anak buah bajak laut kepada kaptennya, Aku hanya tertawa geli melihat tingkah Hyungku yang sangat menggemaskan ini.

-LET US TOGETHER-

Author pov

Terlihat dua namja muda menaiki tangga dengan membawa masing-masing satu nampan ditangan mereka, Dua namja ini akan memberikan surprise sarapan pagi yang mereka buat kepada orangtua mereka-Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

"Appa~ Kajja bangun sudah pukul 9pagi!"

Minho menyibakkan selimut Siwon dan Kyuhyun, Sementara Suho menggunakan cara berbeda untuk membangunkan Kyuhyun. Ia sibuk mencium wajah Umma nya bertubi-tubi, agar sang Umma bangun dari mimpi panjangnya.

"Baby Suho Baby Min, gwanechanna? Tidak biasa nya kalian membangunkan Appa dan Umma dihari minggu?"

"Kami membuatkan sarapan untuk Appa dan Umma" Baby Minho menyodorkan nampan berisi dua piring omlete dan dua roti panggang buatannya kepada Siwon.

"Ommona~ Apakah kalian berdua yang membuat semua ini?" Kyuhyun kaget melihat makanan yang tersaja di meja lipat yang berada diatas pangkuannya.

"Nee Umma, Sebenarnya yang mempunyai ide untuk membuat sarapan ini adalah Minho. Aku hanya membantunya sedikit."

"Andwae Umma~ Suho Hyung juga membantu banyak untukku. Dia membuatkan coklat panas, kopi dan jus jeruk, Sementara aku hanya membuatkan omlete dan roti panggang."

"Kalian adalah anak-anak yang sangat manis, Umma sangat beruntung memiliki Baby Suho dan Baby Minho. Gomawo makanannya Babies.." Kyuhyun memeluk kedua anaknya, dan mencium pipi mereka satu per satu. Siwon juga mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Baby Suho dan Baby Min, lalu mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun memeluk dan mencium pipi mereka satu per satu.

-LET US TOGETHER-

AUTHOR POV

Bunyi gemerincing piring beradu dengan pisau roti dan garpu, terdengar seantero rumah The Choi Family. Yup saat ini keempat namja itu sedang sibuk menghabiskan makan siang nya, yang bahkan lebih tepat disebut "late lunch". Karena setelah sarapan tadi, keluarga kecil ini sibuk bermain perang bantal yang disambut gelak tawa ceria dari keempatnya.

"Baby Suho dan Baby Min, apakah kalian ada kegiatan hari ini?" Siwon sambil memotong sandwich diatas piring menggunakan pisau roti dan garpu.

"Tidak ada Appa.." Baby Min meneguk susu coklat panasnya.

"Nee tidak ada Appa.." Suho mengunyah sandwich nya dengan lahap.

"Bagus kalau begitu, karena Appa mempunyai rencana untuk mengajak kalian pergi berlibur."

"Berlibur? Whuaaaa kemana Appa?" Minho terlihat sangat excited, dan Suho hanya memasang wajah straight.

"Berkemah.." Siwon memamerkan dimplenya yang indah kepada baby Minho.

"Apakah kita akan berkemah di Songnisan National Park? Atau di Nanjicamp? Atau di . . ."

"Andwae baby, kita akan berkemah dihalaman belakang rumah sekaligus pesta barbecue.." Wajah Siwon semakin merekah dikala ia menjelaskan rencana yang akan dia lakukan bersama keluarga kecilnya.

"Dirumah? Kenapa harus dirumah Appa? Aku bosan jika kita hanya berkutat didalam rumah.." Baby Minho menghentikan kegiatan late lunchnya, ia sedikit membanting pisau roti dan garpu ke piring sambil melipat kedua tangannya depan dada dan mempoutkan bibir.

Melihat tingkah Aegya bungsunya yang seperti anak umur 5th, akhirnya Kyuhyun membuka suara.

"Baby.. Besok pukul satu siang Appa harus kembali ke lokasi, untuk menyelesaikan syutingnya. Jadi seperti nya tidak memungkinkan, jika kita pergi dengan jarak cukup jauh. Kasihan Appa baby, jika ia harus pergi jauh lalu besok nya ia kembali kerja. Umma yakin baby Minho akan mengerti.." Kyuhyun menjelaskan dengan suara yang sangat keibuan, ia hanya ingin baby Min mengerti dan tidak marah.

"Nee, aku mengerti Umma.." Mata bulat baby Min bersinar, kala ia tersenyum manis seperti sekarang kepada Ummanya.

"Cepat selesaikan late lunch kalian, kita akan berbelanja ke SuperMarket untuk membeli bahan-bahan yang kita butuhkan untuk berkemah. Appa akan ke bagasi untuk memanaskan mesin Gabby dan Michael."

"Nee Appa.." Jawab Suho dan Minho serentak.

Entah mengapa setelah menyebut kata "Michael", Siwon terbayang wajah baby Suho. Ada hal yang harus ia tanyakan kepada aegya sulungnya itu. Ia teringat kejadian semalam saat ia melihat Michael-Range Rover SUV, tertutup kain dan sedikit berdebu di kap nya. Siwon membalikkan tubuh nya, dan menghampiri Suho yang tengah membantu Kyuhyun membereskan piring-piring di meja makan.

"Baby Suho, Appa ingin tahu apakah baby sering menggunakan Michael?"

"Michael? Memang nya ada apa dengan Michael Appa? Apakah ia rusak?"

"Aahhh annie~ Semalam saat Appa memarkirkan Gabby, Appa melihat Michael tertutup kain dan . . Sedikit berdebu.."

Wajah Baby Suho berubah serius, ia bahkan menghentikan kegiatannya membantu Umma membawa piring-piring ke dapur.

"Mianhae Appa, aku bukan bermaksud untuk tidak menghargai pemberian Appa. Jujur aku memang tidak pernah mengendarai Michael, saat pergi ke sekolah. Aku lebih senang menggunakan bus ke sekolah, karena menurutku terlalu mencolok jika aku membawa Michael ke sekolah."

Mengingat mobil sport hitam berharga 1,2M itu memiliki body sangat besar, gagah dan mewah, ia merasa tidak cocok jika membawa mobil itu ke sekolah. Suho tidak ingin dicap pamer didepan teman-temannya, meskipun teman-teman disekolah nya tergolong orang yang tingkat ekonominya tinggi dan pintar setara dengan dirinya.

"Tetapi terkadang aku menggunakannya, saat aku mengantar Umma atau Minho. Meskipun begitu, aku memanaskan mesin nya rutin setiap pagi. Jika Appa ingin menarik Michael kembali karena aku jarang menggunakannya atau memberikannya kepada Minho aku bersedia Appa.."

"Buka begitu maksud Appa baby, Appa hanya ingin tahu kenapa diatas kap Michael berdebu. Itu saja, dan Appa juga tidak berniat mengambil Michael kembali dari mu. Micha is yours.." Bibir joker Siwon tersenyum, lalu ia menepuk punggung aegya nya pelan.

Mendengar namanya disebut-sebut tadi, Minho berlari lincah dari kamarnya menuruni anak tangga menuju ruang makan.

"Sepertinya tadi ku dengar namaku disebut, ada apa ini? Appa? Umma? Hyung?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa Minho-ah" Baby Suho tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Dongsaengnya yang sangat ingin tahu itu-kepo.

"Appa hanya bilang tadi ada aegya kecil berumur 5th, yang terlihat kesal. Karena ia tidak diizinkan berkemah diluar rumah dengan orangtuanya, aegya seperti bayi itu bernama 'Choi Minho..!'" Siwon mempertegas nama Minho, yang membuat wajah namja remaja yang berpipi bulat itu memerah.

"Appaaa~!" Minho lalu menggelitiki pinggang Appa nya, sampai Appa nya memohon ampun karena merasa kegelian.

Melihat pemandangan itu, Kyuhyun ikut menggelitiki pinggang Minho. Dan Siwon tidak tinggal diam, ia juga ikut menggelitiki pinggang Kyuhyun. Suara tawa tiga namja yang saling menggelitiki itu menggema mengisi setiap ruangan di rumah mewah The Choi Family.

Dan pemandangan indah senyum sang Umma sekali lagi tertangkap oleh mata jernih Suho. Ia hanya tersenyum melihat gelak tawa orangtua nya dan Dongsaengnya itu.

'Umma akhirnya senyum manismu kembali..' Lirih Suho dalam hati.

"Guk.. Guk.. Guk.." Tak lupa suara anjing jenis Golden Retriever, bernama Bugsy itu ikut meramaikan suasana dirumah The Choi family. Suho langsung membelai kepala anjing yang tingginya sepaha nya itu,

"Bugsy ingin ikut bercanda juga nee?" "Guk.. Guk.. Guk.." Balas Bugsy dengan lolongan nya.

-LET US TOGETHER-

Akhirnya keluarga kecil itu pergi ke SuperMarket, untuk membeli bahan-bahan yang mereka butuhkan untuk pesta barbecue dan berkemah. Meskipun hanya berkemah di halaman rumah, Siwon dan Kyuhyun berbelanja banyak sekali makanan.

Seolah-olah stock makanan sudah benar-benar habis dirumah mereka. Dalam kenyataannya, Kyuhyun dan Siwon sebenarnya tak perlu repot-repot berbelanja karena stock makanan mereka masih banyak didalam kulkas.

Tapi sepertinya Siwon memang ingin menikmati waktu lebih banyak bersama aegya-aegya nya, Tak terasa mereka menghabiskan waktu tiga jam hanya untuk berbelanja.

Sudah tiga jam pula mobil mewah Audy A5 berwarna silver itu, terparkir di depan gerbang rumah The Choi Family. Pemilik mobil itu adalah seorang namja tampan, yang tertidur dikursi kiri depan stir.

Ia memakai kemeja putih digulung sesiku dan berkaca mata hitam. Siapakah namja tampan itu?

Dan ada urusan apa ia mengunjungi istana the Choi Family?

To Be Continue

akhirnya chap. 4 publish juga:D maaf yaa teman-teman aku agak lama publishnya karena aku lagi buat ff special ulangtahun kyuhyun:D yang mungkin akan update minggu depan :D

makasih juga buat yang sudah review:) kalian membuatku semangat hehehe

kikikyujunmyun : sesuai request an kamu, aku buat ada minsu moment disini ^^siwon terlalu sayang sama kyu, makanya dia gak mau bilang hal yang menyakitkan buat kyuhyun :D

Fiwonkyu 0201 : disini di berperan antagonis, makanya jahat hehehe, masa ayah sama anak nikah hehhehehe, semoga wonkyu gak pisah yaa:)

rika-chan : siwon cinta pertama ya dia Rikha, makanya lady hee hee keukeh maunya sama siwon:)

moetmoet : ayah siwon (leeteuk) ada hutang sama hangeng, dan jadiin siwon sebagai tebusannya, dia galau antara milih kyuhyun atau ayahnya

anin arlunerz: tapi menurutku mereka cocok jadi ayah anak, sama2 liciknya hehhehe. kita doakan saja yaa Anin^^

yoshikyu : sedih yaa dek:( gimana nanti kedepannya:( makasih sarannya dek semoga di chap berikutnya lebih greget lagi wonkyu nya :D

Fifi : ia terima kasih Fi:) ia pasti seru kok

els siwonnie : ia ini angst tapi nanti aku buat one shoot yang happy family:)

terima kasih review teman_teman semua:)

*bow


	5. Chapter 5

Pairing : WonKyu

Cast : Siwon, Kyuhyun, Suho, Minho, Donghae, Leeteuk, Heechul.

Genre : Angst, Happy.

Author pov

Setelah acara berbelanja usai, **The Choi Family** pulang menuju kerumah mereka. Siwon mengendarai **Gabriel** bersama dengan Kyuhyun, dan Baby Suho mengendarai **Michael** bersama baby Min.

Tidak seperti biasanya, tangan lihay baby Suho yang biasa memutar stir itu kini terlihat kaku. Cara baby Suho menyetir, seolah-olah bagaikan baru belajar mengendarai mobil satu bulan yang lalu.

"_Hyung_.. Kenapa dari tadi kau hanya diam saja?"

"..."

"Di rumah maupun **SuperMarket** tadi, kau tidak bicara sepatah katapun? Ada apa denganmu, huh?"

"..."

"Apakah kau demam _Hyung_?" Baby Minho menempelkan punggung tangannya di kening baby Suho.

"Aku baik-baik saja _Minho-ah_, kau tidak perlu mencemaskanku. _Arraseo_?" Baby Suho menengok sebentar ke _Dongsaeng_ nya dan tersenyum sekilas.

"_Hajiman.. _Bolehkah aku menebak? Sepertinya kau sangat tidak suka, jika _Appa_ pulang kerumah _Hyung_. Apakah itu alasannya?" Glek, Suho menelan saliva nya yang sepertinya berubah menjadi batu krikil di tenggorokannya.

Ia berfikir kenapa _Dongsaeng-nya_ tahu, **mood** nya menjadi begitu buruk ketika ada sang _Appa_. Mungkin karena menurut Suho, sang _Appa_ tidak perduli pada keluarganya.

Suho beranggapan, sebenarnya Siwon bisa pulang setiap hari jika ia mau. tetapi sepertinya Siwon lebih memiliki tidur di **hotel** dekat lokasi syuting, ketimbang pulang kerumahnya.

Padahal dalam kenyataannya, semua itu tidak seperti yang Suho pikirkan. Siwon memang terlalu lelah untuk pulang kerumah setiap hari, maka dari itu ia memilih pulang kerumah satu kali seminggu.

"_Aahhh annie, Minho-ah._ Bukan karena itu, memang suasana hatiku sedang buruk hari ini.." Baby Suho memegang tangan baby Min sebentar untuk meyakinkannya, lalu meletakkan tangannya ke stir kembali.

"Baiklah kalau begitu _Hyung_, jika ada suatu hal yang ingin kau bicarakan. Bicaralah denganku, aku siap mendengar keluh kesahmu.."

"_Gomawo Dongsaeng-ku_.. Meskipun kau baru berumur 5th, tetapi terkadang pemikiranmu seperti _namja_ remaja yang berumur 13th. Hahaha.." Suho mengacak-acak rambut Minho gemas.

"_Hyuuuuuung_!" Minho membulatkan matanya yang memang sudah bulat, ia terlihat begitu imut jika marah seperti itu.

Persis seperti sang _Umma_, sangat lucu jika membulatkan matanya. "Hahahaha.."

-LET US TOGETHER-

Suho dan Minho tiba lebih dulu tiba di kediaman mereka. Suho melihat **Audy A5 Silver** yang sangat ia kenali, terparkir didepan gerbang rumahnya.

'Syukurlah Tuhan mengirimkan malaikat-Nya untukku..' Lirik Suho dalam hati.

Hubungan Suho dan _Donghae-Ahjussi_ nya memang terlampau dekat, begitupun dengan Minho.

Karena Donghae sering berkunjung ke kediaman **The Choi Family**, tiga hari sekali.

Suho langsung berlari keluar dari mobil hitam besar itu, meninggalkan _Dongsaengnya_ yang masih terpaku bingung kenapa _Ahjussinya_ main kerumahnya.

"_Donghae Ahjussi.. Donghae Ahjussi_.. Buka pintunya.." Suho mengetuk kaca mobil Donghae, untuk membangunkan Donghae yang tertidur dalam mobil.

Donghae terbangun, dan langsung keluar dari mobil untuk memeluk keponakan kesayangannya itu dengan erat.

Tak jauh dari sana terlihat sesosok _namja_ sedang memperhatikan _Hyung_ dan _Aegya_ nya, yang begitu dekat seperti _Appa_ dan _Aegya_ kandungnya.

"Wonnie, _kajja_ kita turun dari mobil. Kasihan jika Donghae _Hyung_ dibiarkan lama menunggu.."

"_Aaaahhh nee_ baby.." Siwon melihat istrinya yang ingin membuka pintu mobil, tiba-tiba ia langsung menahan tangan Kyuhyun.

"Baby tunggu sebentar, apakah kau mengundang Donghae _Hyung_ untuk bergabung dengan kita?"

"_Andwae_ Wonnie. Aku tidak mengundangnya. Mungkin kedatangannya ada yang ingin ia bicarakan denganmu, atau ia hanya ingin bermain dengan _uri aegya... _

_Waeyo_ Wonnie?"

"Tidak apa-apa baby.."

Kyuhyun buru-buru keluar dari mobil untuk menemui kakak iparnya, sementara Siwon masih tertahan didalam mobil.

'_**Selamat siang Siwonnie. Bagaimana kesehatanmu? bisakah siang ini kau meluangkan waktu datang ketempatku? Aku mengkhawatirkan kesehatanmu. Kau bisa saja kambuh tiba-tiba. Karena sejak seminggu lalu kau tidak memeriksa, jangan remehkan pesanku Siwonnie'**_

Pesan singkat sarat kekhawatiran dari _Dokter Eunhyuk_, yang notabene adalah sahabat lamanya itu, hanya disambut dengan dengusan pelan dari Siwon.

'Tuhan . . . kuatkanlah tubuh ini. Izinkanlah aku bersama dengan tiga hartaku tanpa ada gangguan apapun.'

-LET US TOGETHER-

Siwon pov

Sore ini di halaman belakang rumah kami cukup ramai, tidak seperti biasanya. Karena kami mengadakan pesta **Barbecue,** dan berkemah di belakang rumah. Lalu kami juga 'kedatangan tamu tak diundang', yang kini sedang bermain sepak bola dengan kedua _aegya-ku_.

Aku memperhatikan kedua _aegya-ku_ sedang memperebutkan bola bersama Donghae _Hyung_, mereka terlihat sangat senang terutama _aegya_ sulungku-JunMyeon.

Saat ini aku sibuk membantu baby Kyu, memanggang daging **barbecue** yang tadi kami beli di **SuperMarket**. Sebenarnya bukan membantu, tetapi lebih tepat jika disebut mengganggu.

Karena dari tadi kegiatanku hanya sibuk memeluknya dari belakang, mengikuti setiap langkahnya tanpa harus melepaskan pergelanganku dari perutnya.

"Wonnie, bisakah kau berhenti memelukku?" Kyuhyun memotong wortel menggunakan pisau dengan sekali hentakan, agar aku beranjak darinya.

"Apakah kau tidak suka jika aku memelukmu baby?" Menaruh daguku dibahunya.

"Bukan begitu Wonnie, kau membatasi ruang gerakku.. Daripada kau terus memelukku seperti ini, dan mengganggu kegiatanku. Lebih baik kau ikut bermain sepak bola dengan Donghae _Hyung_ dan _uri aegya_" Baby Kyu menunjuk ke arah _uri aegya_ dan Donghae _Hyung,_ menggunakan pisau tadi.

"..."

Aku hanya mempoutkan bibir mendengar ucapan baby Kyu sambil terus memeluknya, dan sama sekali tidak beranjak untuk bergabung dengan Donghae _Hyung_.

"Wonnie apa kau cemburu, _eoh_?" Baby Kyu menusuk daging, paprika, brokoli dan wortel, lalu membentuk nya seperti sebuah satai.

"..."

"Kau tidak usah cemburu Wonnie, Donghae Hyung memang sering datang dua kali seminggu hanya untuk menemui _uri aegya_.." Baby Kyu menyiapkan bara api untuk membakar **barbecue** yang tadi ia buat.

"Benarkah? Berarti Donghae _Hyung_ selama tidak ada aku, sering kerumah kita baby?"

"_Nee_, memangnya kenapa Wonnie? Dia hanya ingin menemui keponakannya itu saja. Jangan khawatir.. Aku sudah menganggapnya seperti Hyungku sendiri, jadi tidak mungkin aku masih mencintainya." Baby Kyu menoleh kepadaku sambil tersenyum.

Ia memegang tangan ku sebentar yang berada di perutnya.

'Glek, baby Kyu kini telah berubah menjadi cenayang! Mengapa ia bisa tahu apa yang sedang kufikirkan? Oohh baby... Kau begitu mengerti tentangku..'

Aku semakin mempererat pelukanku, untuk membuktikan betapa aku sangat mencintainya. Tetapi entah mengapa, mataku tak pernah lepas dari suara riang canda ketiga namja yang tengah sibuk memperebutkan bola itu.

Bukan karena aku iri mereka tidak mengajakku, tetapi aku iri kepada senyum _aegya_ Sulungku yang begitu tulus kepada _Hyungku_. Sebagai orangtua kandungnya, aku juga ingin mendapatkan senyum tulus itu dari _aegyaku_ sendiri.

Tetapi dalam kenyataan baby Suho hanya memberikan senyuman kaku, dan tatapan dingin kepadaku.

'Baby apa salah _Appa_ kepadamu? Apa karena _Appa_ jarang pulang, hum'

"_Appa_ ayoo bermain dengan kita, jika _Appa_ terus mengganggu _Umma_ seperti itu, aku jamin kita akan **dinner **pukul 12 malam karena pekerjaan _Umma_ terhambat.." Minho menarik-narik kaus ku agar aku mau bergabung dengannya.

Akhirnya aku bergabung dengan_ uri aegya,_ dan Donghae _Hyung_ untuk bermain sepak bola. Jika baby Min tidak memaksaku tadi, aku tidak ingin berada disini.

Jujur saja entah kenapa aku sangat malas melihat senyum dan tawa kedua _aegyaku_, hanya karena mereka bermain bersama _Ahjussi_ nya. Apa hebatnya dia? Aku lebih hebat dalam bidang apapun dibandingkan dia, tetapi mengapa _aegyaku_ terlihat sangat mengaguminya.

'Donghae _Hyung._. Kau takkan bisa merebut hati pangeran-pangeran kecil ku. Mereka milikku! Dan selamanya pun tetap milikku! Ingat itu! Akan ku pastikan kau pulang setelah makan malam..'

-LET US TOGETHER-

Author pov

Acara makan malam pesta **barbecue**, **The Choi family** pun berlangsung dihalaman belakang rumah. Baby Suho, baby Minho, Siwon dan Donghae menyiapkan meja makan kecil, yang terbuat dari kayu lipat dan bangku pelastik.

Mereka terpaksa makan malam diluar ruangan, karena baby Min meyakinkan sang _Appa_ jika malam ini cuaca cerah dan sayang untuk dilewatkan. Setelah berepot-repot merapikan meja makan dan meletakkan hidangan diatas meja, kini mereka sibuk menikmati daging **barbecue** yang dibakar Kyu tadi sore.

"_Gomawo Umma_^^

**Barbecue** ini adalah **barbecue** ternikmat yang pernah aku cicipi.." Baby Min memberikan **love sigh** kepada Kyuhyun.

"_Nee Umma_ **barbecue** ini sangat nikmat, _Gomawo_ atas makanannya.." Suho mengeluarkan senyum malaikatnya.

"Yaa Kyu, kau benar-benar pintar memasak. Dan kau makin pandai menjadi seorang istri. Meskipun kau _namja,_ kau tidak kalah dengan _yeoja-yeoja_ lain yang juga menjadi _Umma._. Ya kan baby Suho?" Donghae menyenggol lengan Suho yang berada disampingnya.

"_Aaahh nee_" Suho tersenyum kepada Donghae.

"Tentu saja, karena dia adalah istriku, sekaligus ibu dari dua pangeran kecilku.." Siwon menarik kepala Kyuhyun paksa dan menciumnya. Lalu ia merangkul bahu baby Kyu.

"Wonnie hentikan, hehehe.." Baby Kyu merasa malu dan canggung, karena semua **dead glare** ketiga _namja_ itu tertuju padanya.

"Baby Suho, baby Min, Kyu, dan kau juga _Siwon-ah,_ _gomawo_ sudah mau menerimaku untuk bergabung di acara keluarga kalian. Aku sangat senang bertemu lagi dengan kau _Siwon-ah_, karena kau jarang menghubungiku. aku bahkan sampai lupa jika aku punya _Dongsaeng_. Hahahaha.."

Semua tertawa mendengar ucapan Donghae, kecuali Suho yang hanya tersenyum getir.

Wajah Donghae berubah menjadi terlihat sangat serius. "Setelah acara makan malam ini aku akan pulang, _mianhae_ menganggu acara keluarga kalian.."

'Akhirnya kau sadar juga _Hyung._.' Bathin Siwon.

"Aku tahu seperti nya _Siwon-ah_ ingin menikmati waktu nya, bersama dengan baby Suho dan baby Min. Tetapi aku malah datang untuk menghancurkan semuanya.. Aku tidak bermaksud mengacaukan acara kalian. Aku hanya ingin menemui dua keponakanku yang sudah kuanggap seperti _aegyaku_ sendiri, Dan tentunya menemui kedua _Dongsaengku_.."

Suasana tiba-tiba menjadi hening dan haru saat Donghae berbicara, Mata Donghae berkaca-kaca. Donghae menahan airmatanya itu agar tidak keluar, ia mendongakkan kepalanya keatas sebentar.

Donghae tersenyum sambil tertawa, Lalu Donghae mencairkan suasana dengan mencium kedua pipi _aegya_ Wonkyu.

"_Gomawo._. Terutama baby Min dan baby Suho. Karena kalian _Ahjussi_ dapat melepaskan beban **stress** pekerjaan dikantor." Donghae tersenyum, lalu **bow 90 degree** untuk mengungkapkan rasa terima kasih nya kepada **The Choi Family. **

Saat Donghae hendak membalikkan badan, dua buah tangan dari pemilik yang berbeda menahan masing-masing pergelangan tangannya untuk tidak pergi.

"Donghae _Ahjussi_, jika kau berani mengambil satu langkahpun.."

"..Kami tidak akan segan-segan untuk memusuhimu." Baby Suho dan Baby Min sangat kompak ketika mereka mengucapkan kata-kata itu, agar Donghae tidak pulang ke **Mansion** nya malam ini.

"Baby Suho, baby Min, jangan seperti itu. _Appa_ mohon kalian mengerti, Besok _Ahjussi_ mu harus kembali bekerja. Kalian tidak ingin jika Iiteuk _Harabeoji_ memarahi Donghae _Ahjussi,_ karena bolos bekerja kan?" Siwon menggoyang-goyangkan jari telunjuknya, agar kedua _aegyanya _melepaskan genggamannya pada lengan Donghae.

"_Nee_ baby, benar yang dikatakan _Appa_. Kasihan jika Donghae _Hyung_ dimarahi Iiteuk _Harabeoji_, hanya karena ulah kalian. _Umma_ yakin Baby Suho dan baby Min mau mengerti, karena kalian sudah besar.."

Siwon **ber-smirk **ria, karena sang istri bersependapat dengannya.

"_Hajimaaan.._" Baby Min melepaskan genggamannya pada lengan Donghae, mata baby Min mulai berkaca-kaca.

Suho hanya diam menunduk, ia menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah karena emosinya yang tertahankan.

Donghae yang sedaritadi berdiri ditengah antara Suho dan Minho, kini tidak tega melihat raut kekecewaan di wajah kedua keponakannya. Akhirnya Donghae sedikit berlutut untuk merangkul bahu baby Min dan baby Suho yang masih duduk dibangku nya masing-masing.

"Baiklah.. Donghae _Ahjussi_ akan menginap bersama kalian. Bagaimana **babies**? Apakah kalian senang?"

"_Andwae Hyung_.. Kau jangan selalu menuruti keinginan mereka, Aku tidak ingin _aegya-aegya_ ku tumbuh menjadi aegya manja. Meskipun kau sayang pada **babies-ku**, bukan berarti kau selalu memenuhi semua keinginan mereka." Wajah Siwon terlihat serius, ia sangat bersikeras agar Donghae tetap pulang ke **Mansion** nya.

"Tidak apa-apa _Siwon-ah, Appa_ akan mengerti. Setelah ini aku akan menelpon _Appa_, untuk meminta izin datang telat besok.. Kau tidak usah menghawatirkan urusan **Hyundai** dan _Appa_, Karena itu adalah urusanku.." Donghae tersenyum penuh kemenangan, ia tahu _Dongsaengnya_ sekarang sedang menyembunyikan amarah nya karena ia berhasil menginap.

"Baiklah.. Aku hanya menyarankan. Semua itu terserah padamu _Hyung_.." Siwon mengatur nada bicaranya semanis mungkin, Agar tidak ada yang tahu bahwa ia saat ini sangat kesal.

Baby Suho dan baby Min, kompak membalikkan badan mereka lalu memeluk Donghae. Donghae langsung merangkul Suho dan Minho kedalam pelukannya, ia sangat terharu oleh tingkah kedua _aegya_ WonKyu itu.

Dimeja yang sama, sesosok _namja_ tengah sibuk meruncingkan matanya karena pemandangan haru biru dihadapannya.

Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika acara yang ia buat untuk mendekatkan jarak antara **babies** nya dengan dirinya, bahkan sampai membatalkan janji dengan Dokter Eunhyuk, kini hancur lebur hanya karena kedatangan kakak kandungnya sendiri.

"Cihh.." Monologue Siwon pelan, sambil membuang muka.

-LET US TOGETHER-

Author pov

Setelah acara api unggun dan kembang api, **The Choi family** sibuk memasang tenda. Suho memasang tenda bersama dengan Donghae, Siwon memasang tenda bersama Minho.

Lalu Kyuhyun mengambil bantal, guling dan selimut dikamar atas untuk digunakan dalam tenda.

"Baby Min, kau tidur dengan _Appa_ dan _Umma_ _nee_?"

"_Andwae Appa_, aku ingin tidur bersama Donghae _Ahjussi_ dan Suho _Hyung_." Minho **mempoutkan** bibir.

"_Aaiiisshhh_ bocah ini! Jika kau tidur disana juga, kasihan _Hyung_ dan_ Ahjussi_ mu. Tenda mereka lebih kecil dari tenda kita baby, _arraseo.._?"

"_Nee Appa_.." Siwon tersenyum mendengar ucapan _aegya_ bungsunya.

"_Kajja_ kita tidur, _Umma_ sudah membereskan alas dan selimut didalam tenda.." Kyu memanggil suami dan aegyanya yang berada diluar tenda.

Setelah 10menit Minho dan Kyuhyun terlelap, Siwon langsung mengeluarkan sejata pamungkas nya yang selama ini ia simpan rapih.

Siwon mengeluarkan beberapa butir obat, dan menenggaknya habis tanpa bantuan air putih.

"Semoga dengan menaikan dosis, aku dapat bertahan sampai besok.."

Baru sekitar tiga puluh menit memejamkan mata, **smart phone** Siwon berbunyi nyaring. Ia langsung bangun untuk mengambil **smart phone** nya dan mendengus kesal.

Siwon berfikir, orang gila mana yang menelponnya tengah malam begini. Ia melihat nama si penelpon dilayar **smart phone** nya.

"Heechul_ Hyung_..?" Siwon sedikit kaget, lalu melirik Baby Kyu dan baby Min untuk memastikan mereka benar-benar tertidur pulas.

Siwon menggeser pelan lengan Kyu yang berada di pinggangnya saat tidur, "_Mianhae baby_.. Aku keluar sebentar _nee_?"

Siwon mengecup kening baby Kyu sebentar, Lalu keluar tenda untuk menjawab telfon dari Heechul.

"_Yeobseyo._. Ada keperluan apa menelponku malam-malam?" Siwon malas berbicara panjang lebar, karena kini mata nya sudah benar-benar **5watt. **

"_Yeobseyo_ Wonnie, _mianhae_ mengganggu tidurmu sebentar.. Apakah besok kau ada waktu?"

"Sepertinya tidak ada _Hyung_, karena besok aku sibuk **shooting.**. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Begitukah? _Aniii,_ aku ingin kau menemaniku membeli **apartement** untuk kita besok.."

"_Mwooo_? **Apartement?** Untuk kita? Aku tidak bisa _Hyung_! Kau kan tahu jika aku tinggal bersama Kyu dan dua _aegyaku_.. Kau jangan gila_ Hyung_! Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan mereka!"

"Begitukah..? Aku peringatkan kau Wonnie, Semakin keras kau menolakku, maka pada akhirnya kau yang akan bertekuk lutut dihadapanku."

"Ada apa denganmu _Hyung?_ Dulu kau tidak seperti ini, Tetapi kenapa sekarang kau menjadi jahat seperti ini,_ Hyung? _Apa salahku dan keluargaku kepadamu, huh?"

"Sudahlah Wonnie.. Aku malas bertengkar denganmu malam-malam begini. Besok kujemput kau di lokasi syuting pukul 10:00wks. **Don't be late dear..**"

Tuut..tuut..tuut..

"Aaakkhh sial!" Siwon hampir saja membanting **smart phonenya**, tetapi tidak jadi.

Karena ada suara, yang bersumber dari belakang mengagetkannya.

"Telfon dari siapa?" Siwon kaget mendengar suara yang berasal dari belakang nya, Saking paniknya ia bahkan menolehkan kepala sangat pelan untuk melihat siapa pemilik suara tersebut.

"Kau tidak usah panik _Siwon-ah,_ aku bukan Kyuhyun. Heechul _Hyung, oeh?" _

"_Aaahhh nee,_ Donghae _Hyung_. Ia menelponku, dan aku terpaksa mengangkatnya.." Siwon menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

-LET US TOGETHER-

Author Pov

Kedua namja yang terlahir dirahim yang sama itu kini tengah duduk di **gazebo** halaman belakang. Ditemani cahaya sang rembulan, mereka mengobrol dan bercakap-cakap sejenak.

Ditemani dua buah cangkir putih, yang berisi cairan kental hitam pekat. Warna cangkir dan kopi yang telihat sangat kontras itu, sama seperti kedua namja yang tengah sibuk menyesapnya.

Mereka pernah menempati rahim yang sama, pernah tinggal diatap yang sama, tetapi selalu berbeda pendapat.

"_Hyung_ mengapa kau belum tidur,_ eoh?_ Apakah kau tidak betah, tidur didalam tenda? Jika kau tidak betah tidur didalam tenda, kau tidur saja dikamar tamu. Dan aku yang akan menemani baby Suho dalam tenda.."

'Mengapa kau sangat ingin memisahkanku dengan pangeran kecilku, _Siwon-ah_?' Bathin Donghae.

"_Aaahhh annie_, aku tadi tidur pulas didalam tenda. Dan terbangun karena aku ingin buang air kecil, Setelah kekamar mandi aku mendapatimu menggenggam **smart phone.** Dan kau jangan berfikir bahwa aku mendengar pembicaraanmu dengan Heechul_ Hyung_ ditelpon, Karena aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan dengannya.."

Sebenarnya kata-kata Donghae tidak sepenuhnya benar, karena ia memang tidak tidur sama sekali. Donghae terlalu sibuk untuk tidak melewatkan **moment** yang bahkan, hanya akan terjadi sekali seumur hidupnya.

Tentang ia membuang air kecil memang sepenuhnya benar, tetapi tentang ia tidak menguping pembicaraan _Dongsaengnya_ dengan _namjachingu_ nya, itu salah besar.

Karena dalam kenyataannya setelah keluar dari kamar mandi, Donghae mendapati Siwon berbicara dengan seseorang di telpon.

Dan ia langsung menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibalik tenda, hanya untuk mengetahui Siwon berbicara dengan siapa tengah malam begini.

"Aku tidak menuduhmu _Hyung_, mengapa kau berfikiran sempit seperti itu? Oh ia bagaimana kabar _Appa_? Apakah ia merasa lebih baik, setelah terbebas dari hutang dan menjadikanku sebagai jaminannya?"

"Aku hanya memberitahumu agar kau tidak salah paham _Siwon-ah_. Hahaha.. Ternyata kau masih menyimpan dendam terhadap _Appa_. Kau tahu jika bukan karena untuk menyelamatkan **Hyundai**, _Appa_ tidak akan tega berbuat seperti ini _Siwon-ah_."

"_Nee_ Aku tahu.. Tetapi apakah ia pura-pura menutup mata, bahwa aku memiliki istri dan _aegya Hyung_? Aku masih tidak terima dengan perlakuannya, yang menjadikanku sebagai jaminan hutangnya. _Appa_ macam apa itu? Tega mengorbankan kebahagiaan _aegyanya_ sendiri. Aku tidak habis pikir apa yang ada didalam otak nya."

Siwon pura-pura berfikir dan melanjutkan kata-katanya, "_Nee_, sekarang aku tahu.. Dalam pikirannya hanya ada **Hyundai, Hyundai** dan **Hyundai**..."

Siwon mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi, ia sangat benci jika mengingat apa yang terjadi sebulan lalu itu.

"Bukan begitu _Siwon-ah,_ kau jangan sepenuhnya menyalahkan_ Appa._. Dimana rasa hormatmu kepada orang yang membesarkanmu sampai seperti sekarang ini huh? Apa kau lupa, _Umma_ meninggal setelah melahirkanmu. Dan _Appa_ berjuang keras menjadi **single parent** untuk membesarkan kita, ia bahkan tidak menikah lagi setelah _Umma_ kita meninggal dunia. Aku mohon mengertilah.. "

Donghae menghentikan tangan Siwon yang menjambak-jambak kasar rambutnya sendiri.

"Anggap saja pertunanganmu dengan Heechul _Hyung_ nanti, Sebagai balas jasa atas pengorbanan _Appa_ selama ini karena telah membesarkanmu.. _Arraseo?_" Donghae merangkul pundak Siwon, untuk meredam emosi Siwon agar tidak terdengar oleh Kyuhyun dan **babies. **

Siwon yang sedari tadi hanya menunduk, kini mengadahkan kepala dan menatap dalam mata _Hyungnya_.

"Apakah kau tahu kewajiban seorang _aegya_ kepada orangtuanya, selain balas budi _Hyung_? Jika orangtua berbuat salah, seorang aegya 'WAJIB' mengingatkan orangtua agar tidak menyimpang ke jalan yang salah.." Siwon menatap lekat-lekat mata Donghae, saat ia mempertegas kata 'Wajib'.

Seperti mendapat tamparan dari Siwon, Donghae hanya diam terpaku dan tidak menyangka jika _Dongsaengnya_ akan mengatakan hal yang menyakitkan seperti itu.

"Sudahlah _Hyung_, Aku lelah berbicara denganmu. Kau sama saja dengan _Appa._. Kau jangan berpura-pura memasang wajah kasihan seperti itu kepadaku, Memangnya aku tidak tahu diam-diam kau juga menikmati permainan bodoh ini kan?"

"Tap.. Tapi _Siwon-ah._."

"Kau bilang kau mencintai _aegyaku_, kau menganggap mereka seperti _aegyamu_ sendiri. Tetapi diam-diam kau dan_ Appa_ menyetujui perjodohan ku dengan **Cinderella Psicho** itu. Kau kan tahu aku sudah menikah dan memiliki istri dan_ Aegya_, Harusnya kau memperingati_ Appa_ jika cara yang ia tempuh salah _Hyung_! Kau adalah _Hyungku_! kau saudara kandung satu-satunya yang ku miliki.. Harusnya kau melindungiku dan menjagaku. aku adalah _Dongsaengmu_ satu-satu nya _Hyung_.."

Suara Siwon tercekat. Tetapi sebisa mungkin ia mengeluarkan apa yang ia pendam selama ini.

"Tapi apa yang kau berikan kepadaku? Kau menghancurkanku! kau menari-nari diatas penderitaanku. Apakah kau dan _Appa_ tidak sadar, bahwa rencana gila kalian menghancurkan keluarga kecilku, huh?" Siwon meluapkan semua amarah dan emosi nya, yang ia tahan sendirian selama satu bulan ini.

Ia menangis sesegukan, bahu nya bergetar, wajahnya berlinangan air mata. Ia menjambak kasar rambutnya sendiri dan memukul kepala dan dadanya bertubi-tubi, Siwon sangat **stress** dan frustasi.

Disisi lain sebagai _aegya_ ia ingin membalas jasa orangtuanya, tetapi disisi lain sebagai_ Appa_ dan kepala rumah tangga ia ingin melindungi keluarga kecilnya. Donghae ikut menangis melihat tingkah _Dongsaeng_ nya, Ia belum pernah melihat Siwon seterpuruk ini.

Donghae langsung memeluk Siwon, mendekapkan wajah Siwon pada dada bidangnya dan terus mencium pucuk kepala Siwon untuk menenangkannya.

"Sssshhhhh _Siwon-ahh_ maafkan aku.._ Mianhae Siwon-ah.. Mianhae.. _Aku berjanji jika kau tidak ada disisi mereka nanti, aku yang akan melindungi keluarga kecilmu.."

Mendengar ucapan Donghae bukannya mendapat ketenangan, Siwon malah semakin emosi.

Ia langsung mendorong tubuh Donghae cukup keras, sampai Donghae terjungkal kebelakang.

"AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKAN SIAPAPUN, MENEMPATI POSISIKU DAN MENGAMBIL TIGA NYAWAKU! KAU HARUS INGAT ITU _HYUNG_!" Siwon mengelap airmata nya dengan kasar, ia menunjuk Donghae sambil berlalu pergi menuju tendanya.

Donghae yang masih berusaha untuk bangun setelah terjungkal, hanya bisa menatap nanar kepergian Siwon.

"_Mianhae Siwon-ah_.. Sudah cukup 19tahun aku menunggu, Pada akhirnya Tuhan menjawab do'a ku. Dan aku tidak akan menyiakan kesempatan ini, Sekarang tidak ada lagi yang dapat menghalangiku dan kedua hartaku.." Monologue Donghae.

-LET US TOGETHER-

Author Pov

Donghae menghampiri Suho yang tertidur didalam tenda, Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Suho sehingga wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa senti.

Ia memperhatikan setiap sudut wajah Suho lekat-lekat, Donghae menelurusi wajah Suho dengan jari telunjuknya. Jarinya kini sedang bertamasya diwajah nan indah itu.

Telunjuk Donghae mulai berjalan dari rambut Suho, lalu membuat lingkaran kecil dikeningnya, mengikuti lekuk alisnya yang indah, mengabsen bulu matanya dengan lembut, meluncur di hidungnya yang mangir, mengusap pipinya yang halus seperti bayi dan pemberhentian terakhir jarinya kini berada dibibir dan **philtrum** Suho yang panjang.

Entah setan apa yang merasuki pikiran Donghae, Ia tiba-tiba mengecup bibir merah Suho dengan lembut. "Baby.. Kenapa wajahmu tidak mirip dengan _Appa,_ hum?_ Appa_ sebenarnya sangat kecewa, karena wajahmu mirip sekali dengan Siwon _Ahjussi_. Apa karena ia yang merawat dan membesarkanmu, lalu wajahmu menjadi mirip dengannya?"

Donghae bermologue sambil **mempoutkan** bibir, seolah-olah Suho melihatnya. Ia terus mengelus pipi dan rambut Suho.

"Baby.. _Appa_ yakin suatu hari nanti kau akan tahu, bahwa orang yang selama ini kau panggil Donghae _Ahjussi_ itu adalah orang yang bahkan rela menukar nyawanya sekalipun demi kebahagiaanmu.. Selamat tidur _aegyaku_.." Donghae mengecup kening, mata, hidung, pipi dan bibir Suho sekilas.

Lalu Donghae melingkari tangan kekarnya di perut baby Suho dan mendekatkan wajah nya disamping wajah baby Suho. Perasaan Donghae kini sedang berbunga-bunga, ia tidak menyangka bahwa ia dapat tidur bersama jagoan kecilnya.

Pangeran kecil nya yang selama ini ia cintai secara diam-diam, yang selalu menganggapnya hanya sebagai _Ahjussi_ atau kakak dari _Appanya_. Kini kesayangannya itu terlelap dalam dekapannya.

Ia dapat menjangkau nya tanpa harus diketahui oleh orang lain.

Perlahan tapi pasti Donghae menyusul baby Suho ke alam mimpi..

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu.. Sepasang mata yang sejak satu jam lalu sibuk berpura-pura menutup kelompaknya, kini membelalak sebulat mungkin.

Cairan bening itu tak lagi dapat terbendung, memaksanya untuk keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. "Tuhan, Apakah ini bagian dari rencana-Mu?"

-LET US TOGETHER-

Dan apa arti dibalik kata-kata Choi Donghae? Benarkah jika Choi Suho adalah aegya biologis dari Choi Donghae?

Dan bagaimana nasib keluarga The Choi Family selanjutnya?

To Be Continue

huft... akhirnya chap 5 update juga. sebenernya kemarin agak-agak ilang feeling gara2 wonkyu moment nya dikit, jadi inspirasinya berkurang hehehhe. tapi aku tetep semngat ngerjainnya karena teman2 semua:)

yoshikyu : ia itu terinspirasi diari siwon yang belakangan ini, update foto nya bugsy dek. hehhehe ia donghae. kamu tau aja *peluk yeshi

fiwonkyu0201 : hehehe ia gara2 siwon sering update dia. ini lanjut^^

kikikyujunmyun : antara hae dan lady hehe:) ia lanjut

rikha-chan : mereka gak punya hati yaa rikha:( bukan hehhehe. uri fishy

panda MYP : ia lanjut

haiiro-sora : hehehe mianhae sora:) mulai chap selanjutnya aku gak akan nulis pair hanchul, takutnya nanti salah paham hehhe. ia disini heechul jadi antagonis:D

Moetmoet : bukan, itu uri fishy hehhehe, demi hyundai dia membutakan segalanya hehehe.

vira : gomawo vira:) mianhae kalau moment nya kurang so sweet hehhehe. pasti mereka membantu sebisanya:)

diyas : ia ini lanjut:)

fifi :gomawo fifi :D itu uri fishy hehhehehe, Semoga endingnya happy ya Fi:D

Dedekyu23 :disini suho gak ada perasaan khusus ke Umma Kyu Dede, hehehe. suho cuma lebih dekat sama umma nya banding appanya:D

Rinakyu : hehhee kamu tau aja Rina, hehehe ia sama2 Rina:D ia ini lanjut.

kyuhyun zone : gak papa kakak sayang *hug. hehhee ia dong kan keluarga holang kaya:D

hehhee ia sip kak di chap selanjutnya aku banyakin Minho yaa:D ia siwon playboy cap kampak kak hehehe.

aku juga harap nya siwon gak tinggalin kyu kak:D

Sekali lagi terimakasih teman-teman dan readers yang baca, tanpa kalian aku gak akan bisa sampe chap. 5.

aku juga akan berusaha buat ff yang lebih menarik dan variatif, lebih baik lagi, lebih baik lagi:)

gomawo :) *bow 90degree


	6. Chapter 6

Pairing : WonKyu, SiChul.

Cast : Siwon, Kyuhyun, Suho, Minho, Heechul, Donghae.

Genre : sad, angst

Author pov

Kegiatan senin pagi The Choi Family, disibukkan dengan membereskan peralatan berkemah yang semalam mereka gunakan. Baby Suho dan baby Minho membantu Kyu Umma menaruh bantal, guling dan selimut yang mereka ambil dari kamar atas.

Siwon yang masih tertidur didalam tenda, akhirnya terbangun. Ia merasakan sakit teramat sangat dikepalanya. Seolah-olah kepalanya seperti dirajam oleh bongkahan-bongkahan batu besar. Donghae yang notabene masih berada di kediaman The Choi Family, sedang melipat tenda yang ia gunakan semalam.

Siwon akhirnya keluar tenda. Dengan menahan sakit dikepala, yang ia derita sejak setahun belakangan ini. Tidak ada yang tahu, bahwa Siwon yang selalu terlihat bugar dan sehat. Ternyata mengalami penyempitan pembuluh darah diotaknya. Jika operasi tetap tidak dilakukan, maka perlahan tapi pasti gumpalan darah beku itu akan merenggut nyawa Siwon.

HanyaLee Hyukjae, Dokter keluarga sekaligus sahabat lamanya. Yang mengetahui apa yang Siwon derita selama ini. Siwon menyembunyikan penyakitnya dengan rapih. Ia tidak ingin orang lain mengkhawatirkannya. Terutama istri tercinta-Choi Kyuhyun dan kedua Aegyanya.

"Siwon-ah, apakah Baby Suho dan baby Min tidak bersekolah hari ini? Aku tidak melihat mereka berangkat sekolah pagi ini.." Siwon tidak menggubris pertanyaan Donghae. Ia langsung mencabut penancap kayu yang digunakan untuk tendanya.

"Yaa! Choi Siwon! Jangan mengacuhkan Hyungmu! Aku bertanya kepadamu, Kenapa hari ini baby Suho dan baby Min tidak bersekolah, eoh? Jangan bilang kau masih marah padaku.."

Siwon menghentikan kegiatannya, dan mendengus kesal. "Aku tidak tahu Hyung.. Kau tanyakan saja sendiri kepada mereka.."

"Kami libur satu hari, Donghae Ahjussi. Guru kami sedang mengikuti seminar di pulau Jeju.." Baby Minho tiba-tiba saja muncul, dari dalam rumah.

"Jadi baby Min dan Suho Hyung, satu sekolah nee?"

"Nee Ahjussi. Kelas kami hanya berbeda gedung. Apakah Donghae Ahjussi atau Appa butuh bantuan ku?"

"Andwae baby, lebih baik kau membantu Umma menyiapkan late breakfast kita.." Siwon terlihat berusaha semaksimal mungkin, menjauhkan Donghae dari aegya-aegya nya. Melihat gelagat Siwon, Donghae buru-buru memanggil Minho yang menuju ke dalam rumah kembali.

"Baby Min.. Bisakah kau membantu Ahjussi sebentar? Sepertinya semalam penancap kayu ini tertanam terlalu kuat. Apakah kau bisa mencabut nya? Tadi Ahjussi sudah mencoba tetapi gagal. Mungkin murid taekwondo sepertimu lebih kuat.." Donghae menunjukkan penancap kayu yang digunakan untuk melilit tali tenda, yang masih tertanam didalam tanah.

Sebenarnya ini hanyalah akal-akalan Donghae, agar Siwon semakin kesal dengannya.

Entah sejak kapan Donghae menjadi jahat seperti ini. Sejak peristiwa semalam, keinginan Donghae untuk menghancurkan Siwon semakin besar. Bahkan Donghae berencana menghubungi Heechul, untuk datang ke rumah Siwon. Dan menjemput paksa Siwon, untuk tinggal di kediaman Heechul hari ini juga. Lalu mempercepat pertunangan Siwon dengan Heechul.

Baby Min mencabut kayu penancap itu sekuat tenaga, Sampai kuku-kuku nya memutih dan tangannya memerah akibat tekanan dari tenaga nya. Keringat baby Min bercucuran, dan wajahnya kini mirip sekali kepiting rebus. "Uuuuuuuughh.. Uuuuuuuuugghh. Hosh.. Hosh.. Uuuuuuugghh.."

Siwon tak tega melihat aegya bungsunya bersusah payah. Ia langsung menghampiri baby Min, yang jaraknya hanya tiga meter darinya.

"Baby.. Hentikan. Biar Appa yang mencabutnya nee.. Tangan mu bisa lecet dan terluka, jika kau terus memaksakan diri.."

"Aku bisa Appahhh.. Percayalahhh padaku. Aku bisa melakukannya. Huuuuuungghhh.."

Minho masih terus mencoba mencabut kayu itu. Keringat makin membanjiri tubuhnya. Siwon semakin khawatir tangan Baby nya akan terluka, akibat gesekan keras dari kayu dan tangan Minho.

"STOP BABY! APPA BILANG HENTIKAN!"

Untuk pertama kalinya Siwon membentak aegyanya. Baby Minho kaget. Karena ini pertama kali, ia mendapat gentakan dari Appanya. Ia langsung menatap Siwon tajam dan lari ke kamar nya.

Donghae yang melihat peristiwa itu, bersmirk ria dibelakang punggung Siwon.

Siwon masih diam terpaku mengingat tatapan Minho, seperti bukan Minho yang ia kenal.

'Tuhan.. Ada apa denganku? Maafkan aku Tuhan.. Aku tidak bermaksud memarahi malaikat-Mu.. Pasti saat ini Baby Min sangat marah kepadaku' Bathin Siwon.

Siwon membalikkan badan, dan mendapati Donghae tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Kau.. Jangan pernah menyuruh aegya-aegyaku melakukan apapun! Kau punya tangan, gunakan saja tanganmu! Jangan memperalat aegya-aegya ku sebagai sarana, Untuk menjalankan pikiran picikmu! Ingat itu!" Siwon menjambak kasar v-neck Donghae.

"Baiklah.." Donghae tersenyum. Sambil kedua tangannya menekan dada Siwon pelan, agar Siwon menjauh darinya.

Siwon berlalu pergi meninggalkan Donghae, yang masih berdiri sendirian. Melihat punggung Siwon yang semakin menjauh, Donghae langsung menekan beberapa angka dan menghubungi seseorang.

-LET US TOGETHER-

Author pov

Siwon berjalan gontai menaiki tangga menuju kamar Minho. Ia berniat meminta maaf kepada Aegya bungsunya itu. Tetapi beban dikepalanya semakin berat. Siwon merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat, dari sebelumnya. Bahkan untuk berdiri dan mengetuk pintu pun, Siwon tidak sanggup.

Tepat didepan pintu kamar Minho, Siwon duduk tersungkur. Bahu nya bersandar ditembok, samping pintu kamar Minho. Matanya terpejam.

Siwon mengingat-ingat kembali, dari mana semua kekacauan ini bermula. Siwon mulai mem-flashback kejadian semalam. Semua kekacauan ini bermula saat Heechul menelponnya semalam. Ia meminta ditemani membeli apartement untuk Heechul dan dirinya. Ini berarti cepat atau lambat Siwon akan meninggalkan keluarga kecilnya.

Lalu perkataan Donghae akan menjaga keluarga kecilnya, saat ia tinggal bersama Heechul nanti. Siwon akhirnya tahu apa yang diinginkan Hyung nya selama ini. Yaitu menggantikan posisi nya sebagai kepala keluarga dirumah ini.

Siwon membayangkan bagaimana nasib Kyuhyun dan aegya-aegyanya, tanpa dirinya disisi mereka. Terutama Kyuhyun, Bagaimana bisa ia meninggalkan orang yang paling ia cintai dalam hidupnya?

Rasa nya Siwon ingin membawa istri beserta kedua Aegyanya, tinggal diluar negeri dan tidak kembali ke Korea. Tetapi hal itu membuang-buang waktu karena Heechul pasti akan menemukannya.

Semua beban itu ditanggung Siwon sendirian, Ia bingung antara memberitahukan Kyuhyun atau tidak. Karena cepat atau lambat, Kyuhyun pasti akan mengetahui hal ini. Mengingat semua bebannya satu per satu, membuat kepala Siwon semakin sakit. Ia merasa seperti ada sebuah palu yang memukul-mukul kepalanya.

Tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun, Siwon akhirnya jatuh pingsan tersungkur didepan pintu kamar Minho.

-LET US TOGETHER-

Author pov

Dimeja makan Baby Suho membantu Umma Kyu menyiapkan late breakfast. Baby Suho menata sendok, garpu dan piring dimeja makan dengan apik. Tangan baby Suho memang bergerak, tetapi pikirannya sedang melayang.

'Siapa sosok Heechul sebenarnya? Mengapa ia sering disebut-sebut dalam percakapan Appa dan Ahjussi semalam? Apa yang terjadi dengan Appa, Ahjussi dan Harabeoji? Dan ada apa dengan Hyundai? Lalu siapa aku sebenarnya? Apakah Umma dan Donghae Ahjussi . . . ?'

Sebenarnya semalam baby Suho menguping didalam tenda. Ia sama sekali tidak tidur karena kegiatan yang Donghae lakukan kepada dirinya. Semalam Donghae sibuk mengelus, mengecup wajah nya bertubi-tubi dan mengatakan jika Suho adalah aegyanya.

Suho berpura-pura tidur saat Donghae keluar buang air kecil. Juga saat Appa nya menerima telpon malam-malam dari seseorang. Suho juga menguping percakapan Appa nya dengan Ahjussi nya, yang membicarakan tentang Heechul, Hyundai dan Harabeojinya.

Suho berencana untuk memecahkan masalah ini diam-diam. Dan tetap bersikap wajar seperti terjadi apa-apa.

-LET US TOGETHER-

Author pov

Tepat didepan gerbang kediaman The Choi Family, terparkir Ferrari Enzo coupe merah. Milik seorang namja cantik, yang sedang bersender di mobil sport itu. Namja cantik itu memakai dress China tak berlengan, yang senada dengan warna mobilnya. Dress China dengan motive naga emas, yang menjuntai sampai semata kaki menambah kesan glamour pada si pemakai. Sisi dress itu terbelah dari paha sampai kebawah, memamerkan kaki nya yang putih dan jenjang.

Yaa~ sang namja cantik saat ini benar-benar sangat catchy, fashionable, glamour dan stylish. Mungkin setiap pria atau bahkan wanita, tak dapat berpaling jika melihat rupanya. Apapun yang semua wanita inginkan ada pada dirinya, kekayaan, kecantikkan dan kekuasaan. Terkecuali satu hal 'itu' yang mebuatnya beda dengan wanita lain.

"Besar juga rumahnya, Tetapi lebih besar rumahku dua kali lipat.. Hahahahaha.." Gumam namja cantik bergincu merah, yang sedari tadi sibuk memperhatikan kediaman The Choi Family.

"Tadi Donghae bilang saat ditelpon, ia semalam menginap dirumah Siwon. Memangnya ada acara apa dirumah Siwon? Aaahhh.. Akan ku tanyakan nanti.." Heechul lalu beranjak dari tempat ia berdiri, dan menekan bel yang terletak disamping gerbang.

Melihat ada cctv, Heechul mendapatkan seringai jahil. Heechul langsung melambaikan tangan. Sambil tersenyum riang menunjukkan gigi putihnya ke kamera tersebut, dan menari-nari didepan cctv itu.

-LET US TOGETHER-

Author pov

Kyuhyun yang sedang memasak, tiba-tiba dikagetkan oleh penampakan ganjal gigi seseorang di layar monitornya.

'Siapa orang aneh ini?' Kyuhyun melihat seorang namja berpakaian wanita, sedang menari-nari riang didepan pintu gerbangnya. Dan sesekali ia melambaikan tangan ke arah kamera.

"Baby bisakah kau menekan tombol pembuka pintu gerbang? Sepertinya kita kedatangan tamu.."

"Nee Umma.." Suho langsung menekan tombol pembuka pintu gerbang, yang berada disamping pintu masuk rumahnya.

*Beberapa saat kemudian..

Ting Tong.. Ting Tong.. Ting Tong..

Baru beberapa langkah Suho beranjak, ia dikejutkan oleh suara bel pintu rumahnya.

Ckleek.. Mereka berdua sama-sama terpaku dan saling melihat.

'Siapa namja aneh ini? Berwajah seperti yeoja, memakai pakaian seperti yeoja, bahkan ia memakai lipstick merah merekah dan... high hells?! Atau jangan-jangan dia adalah Heechul? Tetapi untuk ukuran namja, ia terlalu cantik. Aku belum pernah melihat namja secantik ini..'

Suho terus menatap Heechul dari atas sampai bawah. Bahkan jika jakun Heechul tidak terlihat, Suho pasti sudah mengira bahwa Heechul adalah seorang yeoja.

Begitupun dengan Heechul. Ia terpaku melihat duplicate Siwon, yang kini berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

'Siapa bocah ini? Wajah nya mirip sekali dengan Wonnie-ku, Tetapi mengapa ia tidak terlalu tinggi? Seingatku istri Siwon juga bertubuh tinggi. Apakah ini aegyanya Siwon? Jika benar begitu, ia tampan sekali. Aku seperti melihat Siwon versi remaja, Hahahaha~ kloningan Siwon..'

Heechul tersenyum. Wajahnya berseri-seri dan pipi nya merona, hanya karena ketampanan seorang Choi JoonMyun.

"Baby~ Mengapa kau tidak mengajak tamu kita masuk? Jangan menatapnya seperti itu. Tidak sopan.." Kyuhyun menghampiri Baby Suho untuk melihat siapa yang datang, tetapi yang ia dapati hanya kedua namja yang saling bertatap-tatapan.

"Mianhae atas tingkah laku aegyaku, ngomong-ngomong anda siapa?" Kyuhyun memberikan tangan nya untuk berjabatan dengan Heechul. Tetapi Heechul hanya mengacuhkan tangan Kyuhyun dan tersenyum sinis.

"Mana Siwon? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya.."

Tanpa ada aba-aba dari Kyuhyun, Heechul langsung masuk. Sang pemilik rumah terpana melihat kesombongannya.

"Wonnie.. Yuhuuuu~ Dimana kaaa~u..? Aku datang mencarimu.."

Melihat Heechul berteriak memanggil suaminya. Kyuhyun langsung menarik tangan Heechul, dan menghempaskannya dengan kasar.

"Yaaa! Meskipun aku tidak tahu siapa kau? Tetapi tolong gunakan sopan santunmu disini! Ini rumahku! Dan ada keperluan apa kau mencari 'suamiku'?" Namja berambut coklat itu mempertegas ucapannya, saat ia menyebutkan kata 'suamiku'.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Heechul langsung berbalik badan, dan memanggil Siwon kembali.

Mendengar ribut-ribut dari dalam rumah, Donghae langsung tahu siapa yang datang. Ia langsung menghampiri Heechul dan Kyuhyun.

"Heechul Hyung?"

"Donghae-ah.. Aku sangat merindukanmu.. Bagaimana bisa kau berada disini, eoh?"

Heechul dan Donghae langsung melancarkan skenario, yang mereka buat ditelfon beberapa jam lalu.

Heechul memeluk Donghae, mereka sekilas berbisik. "Kubunuh kau jika sampai lupa, apa yang harus kau ucapkan.."

"Nee Hyung.."

Setelah melepas pelukan, mereka pura-pura berbicara seperti kawan lama yang baru bertemu kembali.

"Aaahhh~ aku mengikuti acara kemah keluarga Siwon kemarin. Oh ia, kau belum berkenalan dengan istri dan aegya Siwon nee?" Donghae membawa Heechul menuju Kyuhyun dan Suho.

"Mianhae atas kelakuan Heechul Hyung tadi Kyunnie. Namanya adalah Kim Heechul Heenim. Ia adalah teman masa kecil ku, Hyukjae dan Siwon. Dan Heechul Hyung sudah dua puluh tahun tinggal di Perancis. Jadi tingkah nya sedikit.. Yaa~ begitulah.."

"Apa maksudmu dengan kata 'begitulah..'?" Heechul langsung memukul kepala Donghae menggunakan tas Hermes nya.

"Appo.."

Donghae langsung mengusap kepalanya, dan menatap Heechul seolah-olah ia berkata, 'kau memukulku? Ini bukan bagian dari skenario Hyung..'

Heechul hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Donghae. Lalu ia beralih menuju dua namja berkulit pucat itu.

"Perkenalkan namaku Heechul. Dan aku sahabat kecil Siwon, Donghaeb dan Monkey. Ummm salah, Maksudku Hyukjae. Dulu mereka adalah tetanggaku. Dan Appa ku bersahabat baik dengan Iiteuk Ahjussi. Lalu aku pindah karena 'sesuatu yang sangat buruk' terjadi disini. Dua puluh tahun kemudian aku kembali lagi ke Seoul."

Heechul tersenyum semanis mungkin. Tetapi tidak menjulurkan tangannya, seperti yang orang biasa lakukan.

"Aku Choi Kyuhyun. Istri Choi Siwon, dan ini uri aegya Choi Suho.." Kyuhyun tidak tersenyum sama sekali. Tatapan nya sangat dingin. Entah mengapa pertama kali ia melihat Heenim, perasaan nya menjadi tidak enak.

"Baby bisakah kau memanggil Appa diatas? Bilang, bahwa ia kedatangan teman kecilnya.."

Kyuhyun tidak mengalihkan dead glare nya pada Heechul. Orang yang dipandang malah sibuk berkeliling melihat interior ruangan dirumahnya.

"Nee Umma.."

-LET US TOGETHER-

Suho pov

Pikiranku kini dikelilingi oleh sosok yang sedang mengobrol, dengan Donghae Ahjussi di lantai bawah. Jujur aku sangat tidak suka melihat tingkahnya yang sombong itu. Apalagi saat ia mengacuhkan tangan Umma tadi, dan mulai berteriak mencari Appa. Jadi yeoja jadi-jadian itu yang akan merusak keluarga kami.

Setelah menelusuri tangga sambil melamun, Aku melihat sosok Appa yang duduk terkulai lemas disamping pintu kamar Minho.

"Appa gwechanna yo~? Apakah Appa sakit?" Aku menempelkan punggung tanganku di kening Appa.

Panas. Bahkan sangat panas. Mungkin jika diukur dengan Termometer, panasnya mencapai 39 derajat celcius. Peluh membanjiri pelipis dan kening Appa. Ia tidak sadarkan diri, dan tak bersuara sepatah katapun.

Aku panik dan langsung menggedor kasar pintu kamar Dongsaengku. Minho keluar dari kamar sambil mengucek matanya.

"Ada apa Hyung? kau mengagetkanku.."

"Cepat bantu aku menggendong Appa menuju kamarmu.."

"Mwooo? Memang nya ada apa dengan Appa Hyung?"

"Sudahlah Minho-ah, Akan ku jelaskan nanti. Sekarang kau harus membantuku menggendongnya, Menuju kamarmu.."

"Mengapa harus dikamarku? Mengapa tidak dikamar Appa saja.."

"Cepat!" Aku mempelototi Dongsaengku yang banyak tanya itu. Lalu aku dan Minho menggendong Appa membaringkannya ditempat tidur Minho.

"Minho-ah bisakah kau mengunci kamarmu?"

Aku takut jika tiba-tiba Umma atau siapapun masuk ke kamar Minho. Aku yakin Appa butuh privacy saat ini. Minho buru-buru mengunci kamarnya. Meskipun saat ini ia terlihat sangat bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

Appa masih tergolek lemas di tempat tidur Minho. Kepala Appa sepertinya pusing. Suhu tubuhnya sangat panas. Bibirnya memucat dan ia pingsan sekarang.

Mata Appa terkatup. Tetapi dari matanya tidak berhenti mengeluarkan cairan bening. Sepertinya Appa sedang memikirkan beban berat, yang ia tanggung sendirian.

*Setelah beberapa menit..

"Appa apa yang terjadi? Apakah Appa sakit? Dimana yang sakit, eoh?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan dariku, Appa malah menangis.

"Hyung sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Appa jadi seperti ini huh?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya kepadamu Minho-ah? Apakah kau tidak tahu tadi Appa pingsan didepan pintu kamarmu? Dan apa yang kau lakukan didalam kamar, sampai kau tidak tahu Appa jatuh pingsan?"

Aku sedikit tersulut emosi. Karena Dongsaeng ku sepertinya tidak peka padahal Appa berada didepan kamarnya.

"Mianhae Hyung. Tadi aku mandi, lalu tertidur sebentar setelah Appa memarahiku.." Minho hanya tertunduk mendengar ucapanku.

Setelah siuman, Akhirnya Appa membuka suara..

"Kenapa kalian malah bertengkar, hum? Sebagai Hyung dan Dongsaeng, kalian harus saling menyayangi dan melindungi. Bukan bertengkar seperti ini. Kalian harus berjanji kepada Appa. Jika Appa tidak ada, Kalian harus menjaga Umma dengan baik nee?" Suara Appa sangat serak dan parau. Appa yang sedari tadi terlentang, langsung duduk dan merangkul kami.

Minho yang mendengar ucapan Appa, langsung balik memeluk dan menangis tersedu.

"Se.. Hikss. Hikss.. benarnya Appa mau pergi ke.. Hikss.. mana? Jangan ting.. Hikss.. galkan kami.." Minho berbicara sambil sesegukan.

Akhirnya Appa menjelaskan semuanya kepada kami. Bahwa ia akan meninggalkan kami. Dan akan bertunangan dengan orang lain, demi melunasi hutang Iiteuk Harabeoji. Ia juga berjanji akan datang menjenguk kami satu bulan sekali. Untuk memberikan uang bulanan kepada Umma. Appa juga berniat menceritakan semua ini kepada Umma.

Suasana kamar Minho kini diisi dengan tangisan kami. Tangan ku dan Minho masih setia bergelantungan di leher Appa. Begitupun dengan tangan Appa yang berada dipunggung kami.

"Baby Suho apakah kau menemukan Appa diatas? Jika ia, katakan padanya bahwa ia kedatangan tamu.."

Teriakan Umma dibawah sampai di telingaku, Minho dan Appa.

"Hyung ja..ngan hiks.. bawa Appa ke..pada hiks.. namja itu. Aku tidak mau Ap..pa hiks.. diambil oleh..nya.. Hiks" Suara Minho sesegukkan karena ia masih menangis.

"Kau tunggu disini nee.. Aku akan menghampiri Umma.. Dan jangan lupa kunci pintunya.."

Aku mempunyai rencana, untuk membawa Appa pergi kabur dari rumah ini. Tetapi aku harus mengalihkan pandangan Heechul dan Donghae Ahjussi. Karena Appa akan melompat dari jendela Minho, menggunakan sprei Minho yang di ikat seperti tali.

Karena aku sengaja tidak menjawab panggilannya. Seperti rencanaku, Umma akhirnya menghampiriku yang menunggunya diatas tangga.

"Baby mengapa kau mengacuhkan Umma? Dan dimana Appamu?"

Akhirnya aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada Umma. Dan Umma sangat shock mendengar nya. Bukannya mendengar ideku, Umma malah berlari kebawah dan mengusir Heechul.

-LET US TOGETHER-

Author pov

Suasana dikediaman The Choi family saat ini sangat memanas. Karena Kyuhyun dan Heechul beradu mulut memperebutkan Siwon.

"Kau penghancur rumah tangga orang! Lebih baik kau pergi dari rumahku.."

"Dasar menantu tidak tahu diri! kau ingin jika mertuamu masuk penjara huh? Jika kau tidak merestui hubungan kami, Berarti kau ingin melihat Hyundai gulung tikar dan mertua mu di penjara!"

"Aku tidak perduli dengan Hyundai! Kau hanya yeoja jadi-jadian, yang hanya bisa merusak rumah tangga orang lain!"

Mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun, Heechul naik pitam. Ia menjambak kasar rambut Kyuhyun, sampai ia tersungkur kebawah. Dan Kyuhyun membalas dengan menjambak rambut Heechul, yang sedikit lebih panjang darinya. Melihat apa yang terjadi dihadapannya, Donghae langsung melerai pertengkaran Kyuhyun dan Heechul.

Lalu dengan sigap Heechul berlari keatas dan menggeledah semua kamar, Untung saja Minho mengunci kamarnya. Didalam kamar, Siwon dan Minho sibuk mengikat seprai yang ia buat seperti tali.

Dan diluar kamar Heechul mengetuk pintu kamar dengan kasar, sambil meronta-ronta seperti cacing kepanasan.

Melihat situasi yang sangat buruk itu, Suho bergegas turun untuk mengeluarkan Michael dalam bagasi. Ia meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Heechul yang terus bertengkar. Suho sudah bersepakat dengan Siwon untuk bertemu dengannya, di pekarangan depan rumah. Karena halaman belakang mereka, terhubung dengan pekarangan depan rumah.

Setelah bertemu dengan Siwon di pekarangan depan, Suho langsung mengajaknya masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Ia melihat wajah Appa nya yang semakin pucat, keringat bercucuran, bibirnya memutih.

"Appa ku mohon bertahanlah.. Kita akan menuju kerumah sakit nee.." Suho mengelap keringat Siwon, dan menancapkan gas.

Tapi sialnya pintu gerbang rumah mereka, di kunci dari dalam oleh seseorang. Ini adalah sistem pengamanan rumah mereka. Jika ada maling yang masuk, Agar tidak dapat kabur dari rumah. Tetapi Siwon dan Suho bukan maling. Dan tidak mungkin mereka mencuri didalam rumah sendiri.

Suho tidak tahu siapa yang menekan tombol pengunci gerbang, didalam rumahnya. Seingatnya Heechul, Kyuhyun dan Minho berada diatas. Dan dibawah hanya ada Donghae. Naahh. . . Ternyata pelaku nya adalah Ahjussi nya sendiri.

"Heechul Hyuuung, dia berusaha kabur meninggalkan rumah.. Cepatlah kau turun kebawah.." Donghae meneriaki Heechul. Mendapati Siwon dan Suho, yang seolah-olah bagaikan pencuri yang tertangkap basah.

Suho dan Siwon mendengar teriakan Donghae dari luar rumah. Beberapa saat kemudian Heechul dan Donghae datang. Lalu menarik tubuh Siwon agar keluar dari dalam mobil Suho.

Adegan tarik menarik antara Donghae beserta Heechul. Dan Suho beserta Umma dan Dongsaengnya, berlangsung cukup memilukan siapapun yang melihatnya.

Siwon hanya bisa mengikuti tarikkan mana yang lebih kuat. Karena kepala nya yang sangat pusing, membuat tubuhnya lemah tak bertenaga.

"Ku mohoooon jangan pisahkan kami Hosshh.. Hoosshh.." Air mata Kyuhyun membanjiri pipinya. Ia terus menarik tangan suami nya sekuat tenaga.

"Tidak bisa Kyunnie.. Hosshh.. Hoossshh.. jika Siwon tidak bertunangan dengan Heechul Hyung, Appaku akan dipenjara dan Hyundai akan bangkrut.. Hoosshh.." Donghae mengeluarkan semua tenaganya untuk menarik tubuh Siwon.

"Kau dengar itu Kyuu.. Siwon milikku.. Hossshh.. Hossshh.." Heechul semakin menjadi-jadi menarik tubuh Siwon.

"Appa.. Jangan pergi.." Minho menangis tersedu-sedu, melihat Appa nya akan diambil oleh Ahjussinya sendiri.

Pemandangan memilukan antara dua orang namja, yang berusaha memisahkan seorang Appa dari aegya dan istrinya ini berlangsung cukup lama. Hati siapa yang tidak miris melihat perjuangan Kyu, dan aegya-aegyanya untuk memperebutkan apa yang menjadi haknya.

"Mengertilah Kyuuu, jika kau tidak menyerahkan Siwon kepada kami kau akan menghancurkan segalanya.." Donghae terus membujuk Kyuhyun, untuk melepas genggamannya dari tangan Siwon.

Semakin kuat tenaga yang Kyuhyun dan aegyanya, keluarkan untuk menarik tubuh suaminya. Maka semakin kuat pula tarikan Heechul dan Donghae.

Pandangan Siwon berkunang-kunang, Ia bahkan tidak kuat menopang berat tubuhnya sendiri..

'Tuhan.. Ku mohon jemputlah aku.. Aku tidak kuat melihat baby Kyu tersakiti seperti ini, Lebih baik aku mati daripada melihat Kyu disiksa bathin seperti ini oleh mereka.. Tuhan lindungilah keluarga kecilku.. Aku menitipkan mereka pada-Mu..'

Siwon menutup kedua matanya dan..

BRUUUUKKK...

Tubuh Siwon tiba-tiba saja tumbang, Seperti pohon yang akar-akarnya rapuh.

Siwon sudah tidak kuat menahan sakit di kepala dan tubuhnya. Yang sedari tadi ditarik-tarik membabi buta dan tanpa perasaan oleh kelima namja tersebut.

"WONNIIIIIIIIIIIEE...!" Kyuhyun dan Heechul kompak berteriak melihat orang yang paling mereka cintai, tiba-tiba saja jatuh pingsan tak sadarkan diri.

-LET US TOGETHER-

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Siwon? Lalu bagaimana nasib Kyuhyun dan kedua aegyanya? Akankah Donghae tetap memaksakan pertunangan Heechul dengan Siwon?

To Be Continue

akhirnya chap. 6 update juga :D Setelah nyari2 waktu kosong buat update ff ini:) Gomawo teman-teman yang sudah meriview. maaf jika cerita chap. 5 kemarin tidak sesuai yang diharapkan:) saya akan berusaha lebih baik lagi:)

Kayla Wonkyu : untuk kebenarannya belum dipastikan Kayla:) mungkin di chapter selanjutnya akan dijelaskan tentang kyu dan hae :D

Kikiikyujunmyun : maaf yaa kalau ff ini tidak sesuai dengan ekspetasi kamu:( mungkin kamu kurang suka jika suho anak hae. karena biasanya suho anak wonkyu. tapi saya akan mencoba membuat lebih variatif lagi:)

kim wonkyu : mungkin ada beberapa kejadian yang mirip seperti ILYM, Tetapi jalan cerita nya berbeda:) oh ia selamat datang di ff saya kim wonkyu:)

fiiwonkyu0201 : hehe maaf yaa membuat kamu penasaran:) ia ini lnjutannya fii :D

2143 : Nanti di chap selanjutnya akan ada cerita tentang kyu dan hae:) dan suho anak siapa sebenarnya:D

Haiiro-Sora : hachul dipairingkan sebagai ayah dan anak:D maaf kalau kamu menjadi salah paham, saya tidak akan mencantumkan hancul di pairing lagi hhehe. untuk suho akan dijelaskan di chap selanjutnya:)

rikha-chan : untuk suho anak siapa, nanti akan dijelaskan di chap selanjutnya rikha:D Hehehe gomawo:)

yoshikyu : dek, jahat yaa heechul:( jangan ditenggelamin,ceburin aja ke laut:p *sama aja:p huhu demi hutang iiteuk tega mengorbankan anaknya dek *nangis bareng yeshi

vira : kalau untu suho anak siapa, akan di jelaskan di chapter berikutnya vira :D Ia dua harta yang dimaksud Hae itu kyu dan suho. pastinya :D Aku harap begitu Vira:)

fifi : yang tau suho anak hae, hanya dia sendiri. siwon, kyu minho pun gak tau. tetapi untuk klarifikasi nya akan dijelaskan di chap selanjutnya Fi:) Mianhae Fifi, membuat mu menunggu. tapi aku usahakan secepatnya:)

anin arlunerz : siwon takut menyakiti kyu jika dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya:) itu demi hyundai anin:D Ia ternyata siwon sakit keras, untuk suho anak siapa akan dijelaskan di chap. selanjutnya :D

Diyas : ia ini lanjut diyas.

terima kasih untuk yang sudah meriview, review kalian sangat berarti teman-teman:) dan itu membuat saya semangat menyelesaikan ff ini:) maaf jika ada salah kata, atau pengucapan, atau cerita dalam ff ini:)

Gomawoo~ *bow 90 degrees


	7. Chapter 7

Pairing : WonKyu

Cast : Siwon, Kyuhyun, Suho, Minho, Donghae, Heechul, Leeteuk, Hangeng, Eunhyuk.

Genre : Sad, Angst

Author pov

_**Tut.. Tut.. tut.. tut.. tut.. Tut.. tut.. tut.. tut..**_

_**Electro Cardio Graph- **_Alat yang mengukur lemah atau kuatnya detak jantung si pasien tersebut terdengar berirama. Membuat telinga keluarga Choi, terbiasa mendengar bunyi itu sejak seminggu yang lalu.

Diatas _**Bed**_ yang bersprei putih. Terbaring sesosok _namja_ tampan, berposture tubuh nyaris sempurna. Ia ditemani oleh seorang _namja_ berkulit putih pucat. Dengan mata sembab dan pipi yang tirus. Ia terus menemani sang suami, sampai waktu yang tak ditentukan. Si istri setia itu ditemani oleh seorang _namja_ muda. Yang wajahnya seperti bayangan si pasien ketika bercermin.

Sang _namja_ tampan itu sibuk memegang sendok, yang berisi tumpukan butir nasi. "_Umma_, _kajja_ makan _nee_? Jika _Umma_ juga sakit, siapa yang akan menjaga _Appa_..? Ku mohon _Umma_.. Bukalah mulut _Umma_.. Aku berjanji hanya beberapa suap, Apakah _Umma_ mau jika _Appa_ dijaga oleh dia, ketika _Umma_ juga sakit?"

_**Baby**_ Suho menunjuk ke arah Heechul. Yang sedang berbincang bersama Leeteuk, di ruang tamu rawat inap ruangan Siwon.

"_Andwae_ _**baby**_ Suho. Bagaimana bisa _Umma_ menikmati santapan itu. Disaat _Appa_ mu tidak sadarkan diri sudah seminggu.." Jawab _Namja_ berambut coklat, yang tak pernah berhenti mengeluarkan airmatanya sejak seminggu yang lalu.

Kyuhyun menepis pelan sendok berisi tumpukan butir nasi, yang berada tepat didepan mulutnya.

"_Umma_ tidak bisa seterusnya seperti ini. Lihatlah kondisi _Umma_ sekarang.. Bagaimana jika tiba-tiba saja _Appa_ sadar dan bangun dari koma nya. Lalu mendapati istrinya yang paling ia cintai kurus kering seperti ini.. Aku bahkan bisa menghitung dengan jari berapa jam _Umma_ tidur selama satu minggu. Umma.. Sudah cukup pengorbanan _Umma_. Jika _Appa_ melihat _Umma_ seperti ini, Ia akan makin sedih dan terpuruk.. Ku mohon mengertilah _Umma_, Sayangi juga diri _Umma_, _nee_?"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menangis, pipi nya yang tembam kini hilang entah kemana. Sekarang yang ia miliki hanyalah pipi tirus selalu basah. Dan tubuh yang kurus kering. Karena sudah satu minggu dua bola mata nya yang bulat itu selalu mengeluarkan cairan bening. Parahnya Kyuhyun hanya makan beberapa suap nasi dalam satu hari.

"_Umma_, bolehkah Suho pulang sebentar kerumah? Aku dan Minho harus membersihkan diri dan mengganti baju kami. Sekaligus mengambil pakaian _Umma_ dan keperluan untuk disini.."

"Karena tadi sepulang sekolah, kami langsung kesini. Dan belum sempat kerumah untuk mengganti baju.. _Umma_ harus makan _nee_.. Aku dan Suho _Hyung_ sangat khawatir jika _Umma_ jatuh sakit.. Pedulikan juga kesehatan _Umma_.."

Mata sembab yang selalu menatap nanar sosok _namja_, yang didiagnosa mengalami pembekuan darah di otaknya itu. Beralih pandangan menuju sumber suara yang tadi berbicara dengannya.

Kyuhyun melihat dua _namja_ yang lahir dari rahimnya. Mereka masih mengenakan seragam sekolah. Semenjak Siwon tak sadarkan diri selama satu minggu. Untuk pertama kali Kyuhyun menatap _aegya_-_aegyanya_ kembali.

Ia memperhatikan kedua _Aegya_ nya itu dari atas sampai bawah. Kyuhyun sontak kaget melihat Suho dan Minho yang tubuhnya sama kurus dengan dirinya.

"_**Babies**_.. Apa yang terjadi dengan kalian, hum? Mengapa tubuh kalian sekurus ini? Apakah _**Baby**_ Suho dan _**Baby**_ Min makan dengan baik? _Mianhae_.. _Umma_ gagal menjadi ibu yang baik untuk kalian.." Kyuhyun memegang kedua pipi _Aegya_ nya yang sangat cegok dan tirus.

_'Umma, akhirnya kau memperhatikan kami juga_..' Bathin baby Minho dalam hati.

"_Umma_.. Jangan pernah berfikir hanya _Umma_ yang menanggung semua beban ini.. Apakah _Umma_ lupa, bahwa _Umma_ juga mempunyai _Aegya_? Aku dan Minho bukan anak kecil lagi _Umma_. Kami juga memikirkan _Appa_. Kesehatan _Umma_ dan masalah keluarga kita.."

"Dan bukan hanya _Appa_ yang butuh perhatianmu. _Umma_ juga harus ingat bahwa _Umma_ masih memiliki dua _Aegya_. Yang masih membutuhkan perhatian dan kasih sayang _Umma_.." Minho menambahkan kata-kata _Hyung-nya_.

Kyuhyun memeluk kedua _Aegya_-nya. Ia menangis dalam dekapan dua _namja_ muda nan tampan itu.

Sekarang tiada lagi yang menemani Kyuhyun. Karena _**Baby**_ Suho dan _**Baby**_ Min pulang kerumah mereka sebentar. Kekuatan yang dapat menahannya tetap diruangan putih ini, hanyalah kedua pangeran kecilnya. Dan juga orang yang paling ia cintai. Yang kini sudah seminggu tergolek tak berdaya diruangan _**VVIP**_ itu.

Karena semua orang yang berada diruangan putih itu, tak ada yang memihak padanya. Mertua satu-satunya yang selalu ia hormati. Kini tak perduli lagi padanya. Kakak ipar sekaligus mantan kekasihnya. Yang selalu menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk tidak menunggu Siwon. Calon tunangan suaminya yang selalu bersikap tidak manis. Dan sering mengusirnya. Juga kerabat mertuanya, yang akan menjadi calon mertua suaminya. Selalu memandang sinis kepada Kyuhyun dan _aegya_- nya.

"Wonnie.. Kau satu-satu harapanku untuk terus bertahan disini. Ku mohon sadarlah Wonnie.. Mereka ingin memisahkan kita.. Bantulah aku untuk menentang kemauan mereka Wonnie. Aku ingin kita bersama-sama mempertahankan cinta kita..."

Kyuhyun tak pernah melepas genggamannya dari tangan Siwon. Mulutnya terus bergumam mengucapkan kata-kata yang sama. Air mata selalu menemaninya, saat ia ber-_**monologue**_ dengan raga Siwon.

Kyuhyun benar-benar sendirian. Tidak ada yang mendukungnya ataupun membantunya. Orangtua Kyuhyun berada diluar negeri. Mereka putus hubungan. Mereka tidak ingin menganggap Kyuhyun sebagai _aegya_ nya lagi, karena Kyuhyun menikah dengan sesama _namja_. Untungnya ia selalu ditemani dua malaikat kecilnya. Yang tak pernah lelah menemaninya. Dan memberi nya dukungan yang sangat ia butuhkan.

Suasana ramai diruangan Siwon hanya pada jam-jam tertentu, yaitu sore dan malam. Dikarenakan _**Baby**_ Suho dan _**baby**_ Min, sekolah dipagi hari dan pulang sore hari. Lalu mertua dan kakak ipar Kyuhyun. Donghae juga akan datang menjenguk sore menjelang malam. Karena mereka berada dikantor pagi sampai sore hari.

Pagi dan siang hanya Kyuhyun yang menemani Siwon. Walau terkadang Heechul akan datang tiba-tiba, saat siang atau pagi hanya untuk mengusir Kyuhyun atau memakinya. Tetapi Kyuhyun tidak pernah menggubris, ataupun membalas caci maki yang Heechul berikan. Kyuhyun akan tetap duduk tenang menemani Siwon. Seolah-olah ia tidak mendengar teriakan Heechul. Yang menggelegar melebihi kebisingan sebuah konser. Kyuhyun juga tidak mempunyai tempat pengaduan. Keluh kesah nya ia tuangkan semua kepada Siwon.

"Wonnie.. Aku yakin kau mendengar apa yang aku ucapkan saat ini. Dimanapun kau berada, pulanglah.. Aku merindukanmu.. Jika kau tidak ingin pulang, ajaklah aku ke tempatmu yang baru.. Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi Wonnie.." Kyuhyun menempelkan bibir plum nya dekat telinga Siwon.

Ia juga terkadang membisiki Siwon. Manakala yang dia ucapkan tidak ingin didengar oleh orang lain.

Kegiatan yang Kyuhyun lakukan hanya menggenggam tangan Siwon. Sesekali ia mencium kening dan bibir suami nya itu. Kyuhyun juga setiap hari mengganti baju Siwon. Dan membersihkan tubuh suaminya dengan handuk hangat.

"Siwonnie.. Apakah kau tidak lelah tidur selama satu minggu, hum? Bukannya aku bosan menunggumu. Tetapi aku takut punggungmu akan sakit. Karena kau terlalu banyak berbaring.." Kyuhyun mengusap-usap rambut Siwon pelan.

Ia melihat rambut-rambut halus, mulai tumbuh di rahang dan philtrum suaminya.

"Wonnie.. Besok ku bawakan pencukur jenggotmu _nee_? Kau harus mencukur jenggot mu, Jangan tidur terus!" Kyuhyun mem-_**pout**_-kan bibir, Seolah-olah Siwon melihatnya.

"Wonnie.. Apakah kau sangat betah tinggal disini? Aku tidak betah Wonnie. Tempat ini bau obat! Bagaimana bisa kau terlelap, ditempat yang bau obat seperti ini?!" Kyuhyun menjepit hidung, dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya.

"Wonnie.. Apakah kau tidak merindukan rumah kita? Rumah yang kau beli delapan belas tahun lalu. Tempat dibesarkannya kedua _uri_ _aegya_. Setiap sudut rumah tersimpan banyak kenangan tentang kita Wonnie. Tentangmu, tentangku, _**baby**_ Suho, _**baby**_ Min dan tentang keluarga kita.. Taukah Wonnie, rumahmu menjadi sepi sekali.. Karena pemiliknya tidak tinggal didalamnya.."

Kyuhyun tak pernah berhenti berbicara dengan Siwon tentang hal apapun. Mulai dari isi hati nya, sampai hal yang tak penting sekalipun. Meskipun pada akhirnya ia akan ber-_**monologue**_ ria. Karena ia tahu. Siwon tidak dapat menjawab apa yang ia ucapkan.

Kyuhyun hanya ingin agar Siwon dapat mendengar suaranya. Dan yang terpenting agar Siwon selalu mengingatnya.

"Wonnie.. Apakah sakit? Sesakit itukah, sampai kau tidak sadarkan diri seperti ini? Aku rela Wonnie, jika aku dapat menggantikan posisimu.. Aku rela menukar sakit yang kau rasakan dipindahkan ketubuhku. Agar kau tak menderita seperti ini.." Kyuhyun terus menyeka air mata yang membanjiri pipi nya.

Mata nya memerah dan bengkak. Hidung nya memerah. Bibirnya juga ikut memerah karena tangis nya yang tak kunjung berhenti.

"Wonnie taukah kau? Jika kita tidak memiliki _aegya_. Mungkin sekarang aku sudah tidak berada disini. Karena aku pasti sudah meminum racun seperti _**Romeo**_, agar aku ikut bersamamu.." Kyuhyun membayangkan adegan yang paling membekas, dari _**Film Classic Romantic**_ itu.

Wonnie lebih baik aku mati. Daripada aku harus melihatmu menderita seperti ini. Ku mohon sadarlah Wonnie.. Beri aku kepastian! Jika kau sadar, aku akan membawamu kabur dari tempat hina ini. Dan jika kau pergi untuk selamanya, aku akan ikut bersamamu.."

"Yaa! Wonnie! Mengapa kau tidak pernah menceritakan padaku tentang penyakitmu, eoh? Jika kau bercerita. Harusnya kita bisa berobat sebelumnya, kan? Apakah kau tak tahu? Bila kau sakit aku yang akan menderita.."

Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari. Ada sepasang mata sendu, yang sedari tadi sibuk memperhatikannya.

"Kyu.. Mengapa kau sangat mencintainya? Bahkan disaat dia tak berdaya. Kau tetap menemani dan mengajaknya mengobrol seolah-olah ia mendengar semua ucapanmu.. Kyu.. Pernahkah kau memandangku, sebagai seorang _Appa_ dari _Aegya_ sulungmu? Bukan sebagai kakak ipar. Atau mantan kekasih yang selalu kau berikan _**dead**_ _**glare**_.." Donghae terhenyak kaget mendengar suara derit pintu terbuka. Memaksa pecinta kartun _**Nemo**_ itu, untuk keluar dari lamunannya.

_**Ckleek..**_

"Bisakah kalian keluar ruangan sebentar, aku harus memeriksa Siwonnie.."

Dokter dengan rambut merah dan sepatu _**Adidas**_ besar itu, muncul dibalik pintu ruangan Siwon. Ia masuk kedalam ruangan beserta kedua _**assistant**_ nya.

-LET US TOGETHER-

_Tiga puluh menit kemudian.._

Donghae pov

Kini aku berada diruang tunggu didepan ruangan Siwon. Bersama dengan Heechul, Hangeng _Ahjussi_, _Appa_ dan Kyuhyun.

_Aegya_ ku dan keponakanku pulang kerumah mereka sebentar. Untuk membawa baju beserta barang-barang yang mereka butuhkan.

Kulihat mantan _namjachingu_-ku duduk dipojok ruangan. Seperti biasa ia menyendiri dan menjauhi kami. Bukan tiada alasan Kyuhyun melakukan itu semua. Karena ku tahu ia sangat tertekan berada disini.

Terkadang aku tidak tega melihatnya.. Saat _**mood**_ Heechul _Hyung_ sedang buruk, Kyuhyun pasti yang menjadi sasaran amuknya. Ia akan membentak-bentak Kyu dan mengusirnya. Agar Kyuhyun berhenti menemani Siwon. Tetapi Kyuhyun tidak pernah menggubrisnya. Kyuhyun akan setia duduk tenang disamping Siwon. Menggenggam tangan Siwon. Seolah-olah ia tak mendengar teriakan Heechul _Hyung_, yang memekikkan telinga siapapun yang mendengarnya.

Dan terkadang sikapku tak kalah jahatnya. Aku hanya menyaksikan peristiwa itu dan tak mengambil tindakan apapun. Aku hanya diam. Tak menolong ataupun memberikan dukungan pada Kyuhyun.

Benar kata Siwon, '_diam-diam aku menikmati permainan ini'_.

Aku menghampiri Kyuhyun, yang duduk sendirian di pojok ruangan. "Kyu.. Seperti nya kau butuh istirahat.. Mau kuantar pulang atau kau menginap di _**hotel**_ sekitar sini?"

Kyu melipat kedua kaki nya diatas kursi. Sambil tangannya memeluk kaki nya, lalu Kyuhyun menyembunyikan kepalanya menunduk.

"Terima kasih tawaranmu _Hyung_. Tetapi aku ingin menemani Siwon sampai ia sadar.."

Aku duduk disamping tubuh kurusnya. Kyuhyun bahkan tak menengok kepadaku saat ia menjawab pertanyaanku tadi. Kyuhyun tetap menunduk dan menyembunyikan kepalanya. Sepertinya ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

_'Tuhan.. Aku tak kuasa melihatnya seperti ini.. Maafkan aku Tuhan.. Rasanya aku ingin memeluk tubuhnya yang ringkih ini dalam dekapanku..'_

Hanya dua kata yang dapat aku ucapkan.. "Kyuuu~ _Mianhae_~"

Tiba-tiba saja air mata ku memaksa keluar, dari tempat persembunyiannya. Aku berlutut sambil menangis dihadapan Kyuhyun..

"Maaf untuk apa _Hyung_? Kau tidak salah.. Aku tahu sikapmu seperti ini, Karena kau ingin menyelamatkan _**Hyundai**_.. Aku tidak apa-apa _Hyung.."_ Kyuhyun memegang pundakku, yang berada didepan kakinya. Aku terus berlutut merendahkan diriku. Berharap dosa yang kulakuan kepada Siwon dan Kyuhyun dapat terhapus oleh Tuhan.

"_Hyung_ sudahlah.. Aku memaafkanmu sebelum kau meminta maaf.. Aku juga tidak meminta kau mengagalkan pertunangan ini. Aku hanya butuh pertolonganmu _Hyung_.." Kyuhyun mengangkat bahuku pelan, agar aku berhenti berlutut dihadapannya.

Kyuhyun melanjutkan. "Aku meminta tolong. Saat aku tak berada disamping Siwon nanti.. Bisakah kau menjaganya? Pastikan bahwa ia selalu baik-baik saja. Bahagia dan sehat.. Tidak kurang satu apapun.. Kau harus berjanji _Hyung_. Akan menjaga Siwon, saat aku tidak ada disampingnya nanti.."

Aku terpana sekaligus iri mendengar jawaban tulusnya cinta Kyuhyun. Dan betapa beruntungnya Siwon memiliki Kyuhyun.

'_Oh Tuhan.. Andai ia tahu apa yang aku lakukan dulu kepadanya. Mungkin sekarang ia takkan sudi melihat wajahku..'_

"Jadi Kyunnie.. Kau merelakan Siwon dengan Heechul _Hyung_?"

Mata Kyu mulai berkaca-kaca. Tetapi aku bisa menangkap gerakkan nya. Bahwa ia mengangguk kecil.

"Yang ku inginkan saat ini, hanyalah membesarkan kedua _Aegyaku_. Dengan tenang tanpa ada gangguan dari pihak manapun. Aku tidak mau _**Babies**_-ku tumbuh dewasa dengan kenangan kelam, _Appa_-nya dijadikan jaminan hutang oleh _Harabeoji_-nya sendiri. Tak seharusnya _**baby**_ Su dan _**baby**_ Min, ikut menanggung masalah seberat ini. Demi kebaikan mereka, Aku harus mengalah. Sudah cukup kami menderita _Hyung_.."

Kyuhyun mengucapkan setiap kata dengan pandangan yang kosong. Ia seperti mayat hidup yang bisa bicara. Aku bahkan merinding menatap nya, saat ia berbicara kepada ku. Tetapi tak menengok kepadaku sekalipun.

Ku lihat Dokter Hyukjae, yang tak lain adalah sahabat kecil ku. Keluar dari ruangan Siwon. Heechul _Hyung_, _Appa_ dan Hangeng _Ahjussi_ langsung menghampiri Hyukjae.

-LET US TOGETHER-

Author pov

"Selamat malam Leeteuk _Ahjussi_, Hangeng _Ahjussi_, Chullie, Hae dan kau juga Kyu.. Sebelumnya aku ingin meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kepada kalian. Aku meminta maaf karena telah merahasiakan penyakit Siwon. Yang telah ia derita selama satu tahun ini. Siwon sendiri yang memintaku untuk merahasikannya. Alasannya ia tidak ingin membuat keluarga khawatir. Terutama kau Kyu..." Eunhyuk menatap Kyuhyun sebentar, Kemudian melanjutkan.

"Meskipun Siwon sahabatku. Tetapi Siwon juga pasienku. Dalam perundang-undangan Dokter, seorang dokter tidak boleh membocorkan penyakit yang diderita si pasien. Karena itu menyangkut _**privacy**_. Tetapi jika pasien memberikan izin. Dokter baru boleh membeberkan penyakit si pasien. Ku harap kalian semua mengerti apa yang ku lakukan.." Dokter dengan _**style**_ ala _**Boyband**_ _**K**_-_**POP**_ itu, menatap kelima _namja_ didepannya bergantian. Mereka semua kompak mengangguk.

"Aku juga ingin memberikan pengumuman. Setelah tadi menge-_**check**_ keadaan Siwonnie. Kami melihat ukuran gumpalan darah diotaknya semakin membesar. Seminggu sebelumnya, hanya sebesar bola ping-pong. Sekarang sebesar dua kali lipatnya. Untuk penanganan lebih lanjut. Sepertinya besok kami akan melakukan operasi. Tetapi.. kemungkinan berhasil nya hanya 20%.. Setelah operasi, Siwonnie akan mengalami siuman selama dua sampai tiga hari. Jika tubuh Siwon mampu melawan virus, ia akan sadar paling lambat tiga hari setelah operasi. Tetapi jika tidak…" Eunhyuk terdiam sejenak. Sepasang mata dengan _**eyeliner **_hitam__itu menunduk kebawah.

Setelah beberapa detik menatap sepatunya, Eunhyuk melanjutkan. "Maka dari itu, aku harap Leeteuk _Ahjussi_ sebagai kepala keluarga. Mendiskusikan tentang operasi ini kepada keluarga. Khususnya kepada Kyu dan _aegya_-_aegya_ nya. Apakah mereka bersedia melakukan operasi atau tidak.. Karena jika operasinya gagal. Nyawa Siwonnie jadi taruhannya. Keberhasilan operasi ini tergantung kuat atau lemahnya tubuh Siwonnie menanggu rasa sakit. Jika Siwonnie sudah tidak kuat menahan sakitnya. Tidak menutup kemungkinan, _Uri_ Siwonnie akan meninggalkan kita semua.. _**Support**_ dan do'a juga sangat penting untuk kesadarannya.."

Kyuhyun yang terperangah mendengar kabar dari dokter keluarga Choi langsung naik pitam, dan berteriak histeris.

"KAU HANYA SEORANG DOKTER HYUKJAE! KAU BUKAN TUHAN! DAN KAU TIDAK BISA MEMUTUSKAN BERAPA LAMA, SESEORANG AKAN HIDUP ATAU MATI! KAU JUGA HANYA SEORANG MANUSIA BIASA, YANG BERUNTUNG MEMILIKI ILMU KESEHATAN! JADI KAU TIDAK BERHAK! MENGATAKAN BERAPA _**PERCENT**_ KEMUNGKINAN HIDUP SUAMI-KU! SIWON TIDAK MUNGKIN MATI! IA TIDAK AKAN TEGA MENINGGALKANKU DAN _**BABIES**_!" Kyuhyun berteriak dan menunjuk-nunjuk dokter muda yang berpenampilan nyentrik itu.

Donghae memeluknya dan menjauhkan Kyuhyun dari kerumunan keluarga.

"_Mianhae_ Leeteuk _Ahjussi_.. Aku jadi membuat keributan disini.. Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang harus ku ucapkan. Dan aku berusaha menjalankan tugas dengan sebaik mungkin.." _Namja_ berjas putih dan berambut merah itu, tersenyum kaku dan menunjukan _**gummy**_ _**smile**_ nya.

Eunhyuk merasa tidak enak melihat respon Kyuhyun tadi. Ia tidak menyangka pernyataannya, dapat membuat _**histeris**_ _namja_ yang memiliki dua _aegya_ itu.

"Kau tidak perlu merasa tidak enak. Karena tingkah norak _namja_ bodoh tadi Hyukie. Jika jalan terbaik untuk kesembuhan Siwon adalah operasi. Maka operasi saja dia.. Lakukan yang terbaik untuknya, Jika kau berhasil kau boleh meminta apapun yang kau mau kepadaku.." Heechul ber-_**smirk**_, sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Tapi Heechul-ah.. Untuk masalah ini, kita harus mendiskusikan nya dengan Kyuhyun dan kedua cucuku.. Ku mohon mengertilah. Kyu juga memiliki andil dalam operasi ini. Karena ia masih menantu ku dan istri dari aegyaku.."

Mendengar ucapan Leeteuk. Heechul hanya memutar bola mata malas.

"Jadi .. Pukul berapa aku harus memberi kabar tentang operasi ini Hyukie-ah? Bisakah kau memberiku waktu? Karena cucu-cucuku belum kembali ke sini. Mereka masih berada dirumah. Mungkin satu jam lagi mereka kembali.."

"Baiklah Leeteuk _Ahjussi_.. Paling lambat pukul sepuluh malam. Aku tunggu diruanganku Leeteuk _Ahjussi_. _Khansahamnida_.."

Dokter Eunhyuk _**bow 60 degrees**_. Ia pergi meninggalkan Leeteuk, Heechul dan Hangeng.

"Mengapa kau masih perduli pada Kyu? Padahal _**Princess**_ kecilku sebentar lagi akan menjadi. Calon istri _aegya_-mu sekaligus calon menantumu? Apakah kau tidak menganggap Chullie-ku, sebagai tunangan _aegya_-mu?" Hangeng terlihat geram. Ia kesal karena Leeteuk sepertinya masih perduli kepada Kyuhyun.

"_Mianhae_ _Gege_.. Aku tidak bermaksud mengabaikan Heechul.. Tetapi saat ini.. detik ini.. Kyuhyun masih menjadi istri sah dari _aegya_-ku. Sekaligus _Umma_ dari cucu-cucuku.. Ia juga masih berstatus sebagai menantuku.. Mengenai pertunangan Heechul dan Siwon.. Bisakah kau berhenti sejenak membicarakannya? Kau tidak menghargaiku sebagai sahabatmu. Bisa-bisanya kau membicarakan hal itu padaku. Disaat nyawa _aegya_-ku sekarang bagaikan telur diujung tanduk! Demi Tuhan _Gege_! Aku bahkan tak tahu apakah anakku akan bertahan atau tidak?! Apakah kau tahu _Gege_? Aku sangat _**stress**_ dan tertekan dengan semua ini.."

Suara Leeteuk yang tadi nya meninggi mulai parau. Ia menangis dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya dikursi.

Hangeng langsung menengangkan sahabat kecilnya. Ia memeluk Leeteuk, sambil menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. "_Mianhae_ Teukkie..."

Dipojok ruangan Kyu mendengar pertengkaran Hangeng dan Leeteuk.

Penuh airmata. Dan dengan suara yang mungkin hanya bisa didengar oleh semut. Kyuhyun bergumam..

_"Khansahamnida Iiteuk Appa.. Kau masih menganggapku sebagai menantumu.. Khansahamnida.." _

-LET US TOGETHER-

Author pov

Setelah berdiskusi dengan alot. Akhirnya sudah diputuskan jika Siwon akan dioperasi besok. Kyuhyun juga mengumumkan bahwa ia bersedia, jika Siwon bertunangan dengan Heechul. Sebagai gantinya. Heechul bersedia memberikan uang bulanan untuk Kyu dan _Aegya_-_aegyanya_. Dua kali lipat dari yang biasa Siwon berikan.

Leeteuk juga meminta agar Donghae tinggal dirumah Kyuhyun. Untuk menjaga menantu dan kedua cucunya setelah Siwon pergi. Sadisnya Heechul meminta sebelum Siwon siuman. Kyuhyun harus pergi dan tidak boleh menemui Siwon lagi.

Dokter Hyukjae juga mengatakan. Setelah operasi Siwon tidak akan sadarkan diri selama dua sampai tiga hari. Itu adalah kesempatan terakhir Kyuhyun melihat Siwon. Setelah itu Siwon dan Kyuhyun benar-benar akan dipisahkan. Parahnya Kyuhyun hanya pasrah, menerima semua permintaan Heechul.

Saat ini yang ia pikirkan hanyalah membesarkan kedua _Aegya-_nya dengan tenang. Tanpa mendapat tekanan dari pihak manapun.

_Setelah operasi.._

Kyuhyun, baby Suho dan baby Min, kini duduk mengelilingi ranjang Siwon. Mereka menikmati setiap detik bersama Siwon. Pandangan mereka tak pernah lepas dari sosok _namja_ berkulit agak coklat. Yang kepalanya dililit kasa putih setelah operasi kemarin.

Tiba-tiba saja Heechul datang, dan menghampiri baby Suho.

"Ummm.. _**baby**_ Suho. Bisakah kau ikut Heechul _**Ahjussi**_ sebentar?"

_**Baby**_ Suho menatap sang _Umma_. Mengisyaratkan apakah ia harus menemui Heechul atau tidak. Kyuhyun mengerti tatapan Suho. Ia mengangguk kecil kearah _aegya_-nya yang paling tampan itu.

-LET US TOGETHER-

Apa yang membuat Heechul memanggil Suho? Rencana apalagi yang dibuat Heechul untuk Kyuhyun? Apa yang terjadi setelah Siwon siuman?

Huft.. akhirnya chap 7 selesai juga mianhae teman2 semua saya telat update. Dikarenakan waktu nya belum sempat, tapi akhirnya saya bisa update chap 7 ini :D Sebenarnya ini 1 chapter. Karena terlalu panjang jadi saya bagi dua. Saya harap teman2 tidak kecewa dengan chap7 ini. Dan terima kasih untuk review nya, kalian membuatku semangat *kisshug XOXO :D

2143 : Disini mereka menjengkelkan yaa , aku juga jadi sebel pas re-read chap. 6 hehehe.

Gnagyu : Siwon dan Kyuhyun selalu sabar kok Gna:D

Kikiikyujunmyun : dibalik jahat nya Hae ada tujuan nya dek wkwkwk. Baby minsu selalu bersama mommy, tenang aja hehhee

Fiwonkyu0201 : mungkin yang membuat tegang karena mereka sama2 gak mau ngalah hehhee. Gomawo Fi *hug

Sparkyumihenecia : serius? Terlalu angst yaa?:( hehehe berarti bias kita sama yaa semua yang main di cast ini aku suka. Tapi bias aku Cuma wonkyu donghae dan suho xD

: hehehe tidak apa2 intani kalau untuk donghae masih mencintai kyu, jawabannya ada di chap selanjutnya hhehe :p aku usahakan yaa aku juga gak mau buat kamu nunggu sebenarnya hehhe.

Amel lamsyah : hehehehe, sama aku juga Mel. Tapi untungnya kita gak di TKP yaa hehe

Guest : Hehehe jangan dijenggut dong :p dia kan anak kecil umur 5th aslinya :p

Yoshikyu : ia yang ngunci Hae dek sama kakak juga ngebayanginnya kocak banget, heechul kan tante2 rempong dek wkwkwk *digetok petals.

Vira : penyakit siwon gak akan menggagalkan rencana heechul buat milikin siwon vira hehehe :p ia mereka gak punya perasaan emang ini lomba 17an? Lomba tarik siwon, eh tambang maksudnya hehe

Zulnaen : ia ini lanjut ^^

Dedekyu23 : hehehe si antagonis (heechul) melawan protagonis (kyuhyun)

Anin arlunerz : ia aku juga kasian sama siwon anin hae bantuin heechul karena ada maksud terselubung kayaknya hehhee.

Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk review nya, tanpa teman-teman aku tidak mungkin melanjutkan sampai chap. 7. Review kalian membuat saya bersemangat menyelesaikan ff ini, dengan cerita yang lebih kreatif

*'Special thanks to' untuk Yoshikyu, makasih yaa dek buat semangat dan curhatannya selama ini tentang ff kakak :* kisshug XOXO

Sekali lagi gomawo teman-teman

*BOW 90 DEGREES


End file.
